Trouble with a capital T
by JustBeFree
Summary: Joey and Lauren fic with a twist! What if they weren't cousins? Could max brannings wildchild really find love?
1. Arrives With A Bang!

_**This is my first EE fan fic but how great are Joey and Lauren! I'm just going to throw this up there see what kind of response I get! Lauren and Joey will not be cousins in this so it's a bit AU I just have no idea to run with other than what I have read on here so I'm going to try something different! **_

_**If you have any ideas just throw them my way! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Eastenders, its characters or anything else you recognise! **_

Lauren life was a disaster to say the least. Her life was one drama after the next, alcohol had become her companion. It made her numb and helped her forget, that was the main thing. She was a Branning, her mouth got her into more trouble than it was worth sometimes. Being a Branning everyone knew you. Her family along with the Beales, Moons and Mitchells where the most well known families in Albert Square. Most of the time they all got along but when arguments broke out there was fireworks for weeks on end. Things came to a head when her Uncle Derek showed up causing a few problems with local residents. He wanted to redeem his role as 'head of the family'. She knew her Mum didn't like him and telling the truth either did she. Alice had arrived a few months later. Lauren could tell she hardly knew anything about her dad or what life was like as a Branning.

It was until one day she was in the chippy taking to Lucy she saw just how nasty Derek could be. He dragged Lucy out by the arm demanding she apologise for telling Alices Mum where she was. She really wanted to go get her Dad and Mum to get Derek away from Lucy but she was too scared to leave her alone with him.

"Let go of her" Lauren heard from behind her it wasn't a familiar voice. She didn't think she ever heard it before but it just sent shivers down her spine. She watched as he walked straight up to Derek. She took in his appearance from behind, he had a great bum.

"Who the hell are you?" Derek asked as the boy smirked hitting him straight in the face.

"Your step-son remember?" He said as Derek went to hit him. Lauren looked on in shook she knew Alice had a half brother but she wasn't expecting him to look like that. She had expected a timid nerd who couldn't hold his own not all defined and prefect. She stood with Lucy watching what would happen next. Obviously Joey knew a lot more about Derek than Alice did. Alice pulled him aside trying to tell him what a good man Derek was. She had to stifle the laugh that was about to emerge from her lips. She had caught some of the conversation between Derek and Joey and couldn't help but hate her uncle a little bit more. Of course in true Derek Branning fashion he denied everything.

"You ain't going to turn my daughter against me" Derek spat. Lauren couldn't help but notice how calm and sure of himself Joey seemed.

"Watch Me" He said it with such determination Lauren couldn't help but smile. Maybe someone could finally put her uncle Derek back in his box.

"You know you sound just like your father." Lauren couldn't help but wonder what his dad was like to see where he got determination and the macho persona from. She was more shocked how Alices mum could go from anyone to Derek Branning. Looking at Joey for a reaction she couldn't tell if his relationship was any good with his father.

"Where's Alice?" He asked as he caught up to them. He looked so stressed but she couldn't help but look him up and down again. There was just something about him that made her tingle. There was an intensity about him that attracted her, it was like nothing she ever felt before. He was just asking a simple question about Alice and here she was daydreaming about him. She snapped out of it feeling her face flush from her delayed reaction.

"Oh she's in the shop getting some glue to fix her necklace" Lauren only noticed now Lucy had failed to speak.

"Thanks for looking after her today yeah" Joey said. She finally got a good look at him up close. She couldn't help but think he had the nicest of smiles, that little smirk was just WOW.

"Are you really Alices brother?" He locked eyes with her this time and she couldn't help but feel giddy.

"I'm Lauren her cousin" She noticed Lucy laugh awkwardly which Lauren knew was a sure sign she was into him. "My Dad is Dereks brother"

"Well I never met another Branning! Never fancied it to tell ya the truth" Lauren nodded if the only Branning she ever met was Derek she wouldn't want to met them either.

"Yeah well we ain't all like him" She said it without hesitation.

"Yeah I can see that" Lauren felt another flush coming on as he looked her up and down. She cursed her phone for ringing as Lucy offered to fix his hand. Luck would never be on her side why did she even expect to have a chance with this boy. She couldn't help but smile to herself when he refused the offer. Before she knew what she was saying. "Listen I gotta go but will I see you again?" If he was shocked by her question he never showed it.

"Maybe" He smirked that sexy smirk that left her heart beating at an irrational rate. She couldn't help but feel he was flirting with her, she cursed herself for thinking something so stupid. As he threw his arm around Alices shoulder she couldn't help but wish it was her walking away with him. She turned to Lucy, having an ongoing fight in her head as to why she was letting him into her head. Maybe she would see him again, maybe she wouldn't. All she knew was she was never going to get that smirk and that voice out of her head.

_**What do you think? Should I continue? Would you rather see Grant Mitchell or Michael Moon as his Dad or if you have any other suggestions I'm open to them. **_


	2. Catching Up With Daddy!

_**I kind of had Michael picked to be Joeys Dad but Crazy Chick 74 suggested Johnny Allen and to be quiet honest I never thought of him! I would love to show him as Joeys Dad but it's been so long since he was in the show I don't know If I could portray him properly. Thank you all for your lovely reviews hope you like this chapter to x **_

"Hello Dad" It had been three years saw his father. He had visited him in Spain a lot of the last few years. They didn't have the greatest father son bond but one thing his Mum always told him he was a Moon she didn't get a look in. Joey had always been one to guard his emotions he didn't like anyone getting into his head. Looking at the man in front of him he saw where he got his dark hair and brown eyes. Although one thing Joey could say their style choices were anything but the same. He had missed his Dad although he would never admit it.

At sixteen his father wasn't quiet ready for him. His mother and Michael had been childhood sweethearts. They had fallen for each other hard and fast it broke her heart when everything fell apart. At such a young age having a baby had put a strain on their relationship leading to them breaking up. After two years Michael couldn't take anymore and walked away from his mother and him. He didn't see his father again until he was five. At that time Michael was working his way up the ladder in a Club. He always remembers his father picking him up in a crisp black suit looking like he came out of one of those mafia films. Some kids on his block actually thought his dad was in the mob maybe that's why they showed him the respect they did. They always went for ice-cream, a movie or just down to the swings.

After about a year and a half after his fathers departure his mother met an older man. She thought he was great older, charming, mature nothing like Michael Moon. Best of all he could look after them both. Derek Branning was great for about eight months. It all went down hill after that. His mother worked at her parents local pub when one day Derek realised how much attention she gathered from the opposite sex. That was the first time he hit her. He remembers it like it was yesterday Dereks hands slapping his mothers cheek. Two months after that his Mum sat him down to tell him he would be having a little brother or sister soon. Five months later Alice arrived becoming the apple of Dereks eye. The abuse increased as the years went on and as his mother lost her fight. His mother would never face his father always making sure Joey was ready to leave when Michael called. He didn't know if she was ashamed of the shell of a person she had become or that Micheal would see straight threw the happy family facade. He could of never telling his dad if he took him away he would have never forgiven himself. Eventually Michaels visit became less frequent again as his career began to start off. The happiest day of Joeys Moon life was when two police officers came to arrest Derek when he was seven. That was the last time he saw him until two day ago.

Michael always sent money making sure Joey got whatever he needed although it didn't stop him becoming just like his father. He was able to con, manipulate and hide everything from everyone. He was a true Moon.

"Joey" He looked at him in shock. They had spoken on the phone yesterday but he never thought he was just going to turn up. He pushed the paperwork aside giving his son an awkward hug.

"My boy you never said you were coming down" Joey watched as the realisation crossed his fathers face. "Alice! Should of known you wouldn't be to far behind"

"Thought you might need another Moon down here with Derek Branning around" Joey looked out towards the boxing ring. "Do you still box?"

"Na not as much anymore! Do you?" Michael asked as he poured them both a drink. "I own here well co-own with Jack. You remember Jack don't ya?"

"I remember my godfather eh?" Michael nodded at his son handing him a drink. "Nice setup much better than the one back home. " A comfortable silence fell between the two as they watched some men train in the club.

"You planning on sticking around?" Michael looked at his son out of the corner of his eye. He noticed how his grip grew slightly tighter on the glass.

"I dunno" He didn't it was never his intention to even come back a second time. Leaving his Mum alone at home simply wasn't something he planned on doing. He couldn't help but note the little bit of sadness that passed Micheals features but the mask was quickly put on again. "I'll be here as long as I need to be. That ain't saying I need to be here long eh?"

"I dunno where you got that charm from Joseph" It was nice to share a simple joke with his father. He was well aware his charm came from his father. A brunette caught the corner of his eye outside the glass of the office. She swung the door open looking all sultry in her leather jacket and skinny jeans with trouble written all over her.

"Is Uncle Jack about? " She asked leaning against the door.

"Na gone off somewhere ain't he" Micheal made his way over to the door. "Can I ask you a favour Lauren?"

"Oh no I'm busy you're going to have to find someone else to babysit." She answered quickly not leaving Michael any room to argue with her. It wasn't until then she spotted him sitting on the small couch in the office. "You're back? Couldn't stay away for too long now could ya?" She looked so smug as she caught him off guard.

"Ah so you met my son then" Lauren mouth opened slightly in shock as she looked between the two. Now it was Joeys turn to smirk at her. "You going to tell me how you two met then?"

"He had a run in with Derek didn't he! Rescuing all the damsel in distresses" Joey rolled his eyes watching her as she waited for his response.

"That sounds like my boy alright! I don't need you to babysit Scarlett but could you show this one around" Michael nodded his head in Joeys direction.

"Oh I have to be getting back." Joey gulped down the last of the amber liquid. "I got a job ain't I! But I wouldn't mind taking you up on that offer maybe tomorrow?" Joey looked at Lauren knowing he got to her by the slight flush in her cheeks but just as it had arisen it was gone in a second.

"That was a one time offer! I don't do tour guide. Michael when Jack gets back tell him Dad was looking for him yeah? See you around Moon" She turned on her heels and walked out of the club.

"The fabulous Lauren Branning eh? The residential Wild child! She has a heart underneath it all like us all I guess" Joey couldn't help but wonder what was behind the little spitfire that had just walked out the door.

"She is something! I got to go Dad , I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Joey placed his glass on Michaels desk.

"2pm the Vic I can introduce you to the whole family." Michael patted his son on the back walking him to the door.

.

.

.

Joey walked towards the tube checking his watch to see if he was in time for the next tube. He saw two guys hassling the blonde from two days ago.

"Oi mate why don't you give it a rest yeah?" Joey walked over pushing a guy who preceded to throw a punch at Joey but failed miserably. Joey fist then connected with the guys face. They soon left not happy that Joey had put them in their place. One thing Joey couldn't stand was women being hassled by men.

"You alright?" He put his arm around the girl to try calm her down a bit.

"Thank you" It came out as a whisper to him but Joey reckoned she was soft spoken. She looked at him and Joey knew he had her hooked. All he could think about was Lauren damsel in distress comment, Joey was not one to fall for damsel in distresses. Before he could say anything her lips found his. There was no spark, no magic moment but maybe this could be a bit of fun. He thought nothing more of it until he saw the look in her eyes he knew she felt more than he did.

"I better go eh?" Joey stood up, smiled and started to walk away.

"Will I see you again?" His thoughts returned to the petite brunette who had asked the same question two days ago. Although this time he didn't feel the same when asked the exact same question.

"Yeah, yeah you will" He turned away walking to the tube finally.

.

.

.

"We kissed" Lucy squealed to her best friends as they sat in the Vic having a drink. Lauren couldn't help but feel a little hurt but she smiled widely for her friend. It has been a while since she saw her this happy.

"Oh my god! You and Joey Moon eh?" Lauren said downing her drink.

"L how about you slow down or we'll never make it to the club?" Lauren looked at her friend with a raised brow she never said anything about clubbing earlier. "I'm in the mood for clubbing come on it'll be fun! " Lucy called over the rest of their friends to fill them in on their plans for tonight.

"I'll ask Alice" Lauren said standing up and making her way across to No.5 sending a quick text to Alice before she entered the house.

"What with her?" Whitney asked Lucy.

"Don't know it's Lauren" Whitney nodded at Lucy sometimes their best friend could be so hard to read.

"What's up with you?" Tanya asked her daughter peeking her head out of the kitchen as the door nearly came loose from the door frame.

"Nothing just need to get ready" Lauren grumbled making her way up the stairs. How was she so pissed over a stupid kiss? Joey Moon was in her head an she wanted nothing more than him out of it. Two hours later Lauren emerged from her room in a black lace dress and a black pair of wedges.

"I'm going out bye" Lauren shouted not waiting for anyone to answer her back, she made to meet her cousin. Clubbing might just make her forget all about Joey.

_**What do you think? Do you like Michael as a dad? R&R**_

_**How good was the Joey/Lauren scene tonight huh? On another note I wish Kirsty would just go already! **_


	3. A Twist In Events

_**Sorry for the delay! My laptops been acting up! Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed and add this fic it to your favourite x **_

They walked towards the club which Fats had heard was the place to go to tonight.

"This is where Joey works" Alice informed her cousin just as they were walking in the door.

"Joey works here?" Lucy smiled. Lauren rolled her eyes dragging Fats to the dancefloor. She danced and had fun with him until he got replaced with Whitney. Lucy had chosen a prime location at the bar. Lauren couldn't help but think how obvious she was being.

"What was that look?" Whitney shouted over the music. Sometimes she hated how well her she knew her. Lauren shrugged it off and gestured that they get a drink.

.

.

.

Joey was shocked to see his sister there with a group of guys he had never seen before. They were all laughing at something Alice had just said. Joey felt himself smiling at how happy Alice looked. "Oi drink please" That voice he would know it anywhere. He turned around to see her standing at the bar about two seats away from her was Lucy sipping on a cocktail.

"Nice to see you too Lauren! What can I get ya?" He never noticed the way she scrunched her nose before it was cute. A softer side to Lauren Branning, he never thought he'd see the day.

"Two vodka and cokes" She smiled wickedly at him. "You get a break or are they slave drivers round here?

He looked at her for a moment trying to figure out why she would want to know when his break was. "Yeah I'm due one now! Why?" He was curious to find out.

"Your uncles are here! Thought I'd introduce you" Lauren shrugged her shoulders nodding her head in the direction of the where the three boys and Alice where. Just like that her walls were back up.

"Uncles eh?" Joey came around the bar gesturing to one of the barmen that he was taking his break.

"Tyler, Anthony meet your nephew Joey" Lucky for Joey it seemed Lauren had filled them in on there family history. He gave her a grateful smile before turning his attention back to the two boys.

"Nice to meet you mate" Tyler extended his hand to his nephew looking him up and down to see a slight family resemblance. Before Joey could continue his conversation with his uncles, which was weird because he's sure he was the same age as them he felt a hand wrap around his waist.

"Joey my night in shining armour" Lucy smile up at him. He had forgotten all about her being there tonight he felt a sigh leave his lips as he looked down at her moving away.

"That's my brother never one for emotions" Alice said sipping from her drink. Lauren thought back to the two times she had met him and he had never once shown anything but cockiness. Lauren couldn't help but notice how comfortable Lucy looked as she took her seat next to Alice.

"Think they'd be cute together?" Lauren looked over to where Alice was looking to see Lucy rubbing her hand down Joey's chest. She took a long drink gathering her thoughts before answering "Yeah I guess" She shrugged it off as Alice turned her attention to her. "Want to do shots? I ain't one on happy couples." Alice nodded at her cousin knowing the feeling all to well. She was sick of seeing desperate girls throwing themselves at Joey. "Pick your poison?" Lauren showed Alice the shots list.

"Tequila" Alice pointed out with a wide grin.

"I knew you was a Branning" Lauren called the barman over ordering two each.

"To new beginnings" Lauren raised her shot to her cousin as they drank the first round.

"To Family" Alice smiled as they drank their final shot.

.

.

.

Joey looked over at Alice and Lauren who had now taken to the dance floor. They danced around laughing as some boys came up and danced with them. Joey physically tensed as he saw one of them pull Lauren closer. Lauren giggled as he whispered something in her ear. Lucy tightened her grip on him as he went to make his way to the dance floor breaking him out of the trance he was in. He shook his head to free him off his thoughts not knowing what had come over him. "I got to get back to work yeah?" Joey grumbled moving away from Lucy. She pulled him towards her laying a kiss on his lips. "Not here I'm working" He snapped as he walked away from her.

.

.

.

Lauren turned to see Lucy arms crossed wearing her best pout. "Fats and me are waiting on you two" Lauren felt her mood faultier slightly. For once she was really enjoying herself she hadn't had to much to drink and there hadn't been any drama. A very rare occurrence in the world of Lauren Branning. She had to admit Alice was a lot of fun and she had finally started to come out of her shell.

Alice's voice broke Lauren out of her thoughts. "No I want to stay Lauren" Lauren smiled at her cousin.

"How about you head back with Fats and we will stay here yeah?" Fats had now made his way over after finding his coat and ringing Poppy. "Ready to go ladies?"

Lucy looked at Fat Boy looking even more pissed than she was before. "They're staying" Lauren had come to realise now something must of happened with Joey. She then figured Lucy wanted to bitch about Joey to her and things weren't going her way now.

"Baby girl you know I can't leave you here by yourself" Fatboy said concern in his voice.

"Joey's here ain't he? He'll take care of us! Don't worry Fat's I'll take care of her." Although Lauren knew he was concerned about them both. Fats and she had always been good friends, she sometimes saw him as an older brother.

"You sure" Alice nodded before they all said there goodbyes. Lauren and Alice ordered another drink before dancing some more. "You're so much fun Lauren. I've had a great night" Lauren had sensed Alice had gotten slightly tipsy. She thanked god for dancing tonight otherwise they would have been gone home before anyone.

"It's good to see you having fun" Lauren smiled to her. She looked across the bar thinking if she should order another drink or not. Joey stood looking down at them their eyes locked for a moment before Lauren looked away thinking of Lucy. She was her best friend she couldn't do it to her. He was also Alice's brother that also made him off limits. Plus if he is, that's not saying he is as screwed up as his Dad, Lauren really didn't think she could handle that. She had enough crazy in her life as it was.

"We can stay at Mum's its closer instead of getting the tube home" Alice yawned resting her head on Lauren shoulder. Lauren took her phone out of her bag realising it would be to late to text her Mum and let her know she wouldn't be home.

"We can do that" Lauren said as she pulled her cousin from her seat.

"I'm just going to say bye to Joe" Alice staggered a bit as she made her way across the floor to Joey. Lauren followed close behind her with her bag and coat.

"We're going to go" Alice smiled over the bar at her brother.

"I'll be finished in ten. I ain't letting you two walk around here by yourselves" Alice nodded knowing she would never one this fight with him.

"We have to wait for Joey. He's doing his whole protective brother routine" Alice said as she plopped down in the seat next to Lauren. Lauren felt her heart skip a beat maybe staying in their Mums wasn't the best idea but there was no going back now.

"You ladies ready?" Joey asked as he put on his coat. They both nodded before standing up and following him out of the club. They made a quick trip to the chippy which Joey had recommended before he called a cab for them. Alice fell asleep within seconds of pulling away from the curb.

"You're good for her" Lauren looked up at the sound of Joeys voice. "You bring out her fun side"

Lauren looked at Alice whose head was resting on Joeys shoulder. "She's a cool girl"

Joey placed a strand of hair behind Alices ear before turning to Lauren. "You're not to bad either" Lauren smiled before turning to look out the window as she felt a slight blush come to her cheeks.

.

.

.

After getting Alice up to bed and leaving Lauren sitting in the living room she looked around at the pictures of Joey and Alice as kids. She smiled at the picture of Joey and Alice on the swings, they both looked so happy.

"She's out like a light" Lauren turned around to see Joey with a duvet and pillow. "Here's a t-shirt! Alice fell asleep before I could ask her for anything for you" Joey explained rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "You can take my room"

"No I'm not going to make you give up your bed. This is your house" Lauren said shaking her head.

"We could share" Joey smirked. Lauren looked at Joey for a moment she wasn't going to back down.

"Go on then Moon we can share" Lauren said taking the shirt from his hand. He was the one to be shocked, he didn't think she would ever agree to it but there wasn't any going back now. He led her to his bedroom. As she looked around him she saw a double bed. "I'll just go get changed! Bathroom?" Lauren asked sounding much more sure than she felt on the inside.

"Bottom of the hall" Joey said as he shed his top. By the time Lauren got back Joey was already laying in bed. He felt himself staring at her as she emerged only in his white tee-shirt. She pulled the blanket as she got into bed.

"You better not hog the blanket" Lauren laughed as she got comfortable.

"Making rules in my bedroom eh Branning?" Joey lightly nudged her. They lay in silence for a moment both thinking about what could happen tonight. Lauren stretched her legs accidently brushing it off Joeys. She could feel the heat from where their bodies had touched, she knew he felt it to as he brushed his hand up and down her arm. "You're beautiful Lauren Branning" Joey said almost in a whisper.

"We can't do this Joey." Lauren sighed turning to face him as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear he left his hand linger on her cheek she couldn't help but lean into it.

"Why not?" Joey sighed taking his hand away and dropping it to her hip. He could feel her breath hit his cheek they were so close.

"Because of Lucy. She really likes you, I have never seen her this caught up on a guy. Then there's Alice we have just gotten close I don't want her to think it was just to get into your pants" Joey pulled her closer to him.

"Was it just to get into my pants?" Lauren hit him into the chest.

"No of course not Lucy liked you and that just breaks the girl's code. Alice is family and I wanted to get to know her better. Getting to know her better though started getting me to know you better" Lauren explained as she ran her hand over his chest. Although she was saying all the reasons she didn't want to do this, her body had other ideas.

"Lucy tried it on with me Lauren. It was you that caught my eye the moment we met. Alice will understand she wants you happy and she wants me happy, together we could both be happy." Joey said just before his lips touched her. The kiss was electric it was like nothing he had ever felt. He broke away momentarily before attaching her lips again. She was like a drug every little bit more he found out about her, the more it pulled him in. "I don't think I can stop" Joey said as he kissed his way down her neck.

"I don't think I want you to" Lauren surprised herself by saying it. His touch was electric, he could just take over her body and she was helpless to fight back. There was still a little voice in her head telling her not to do it but her heart had other ideas especially now when he was on top of her dominating every move. She loved it, she loved being under his spell. A spell she wished she would never be broken from.

_**Well that wasn't how that was suppose to end but my muse took my there so that's where it went! R&R pretty please! X **_


	4. Fear

Lauren rolled over in bed to see a sleeping Joey his arm laid protectively across her hip. She looked over his shoulder to see 7am written on the alarm clock. She quickly looked around the room looking to see where her clothes lay. She removed Joeys arm before slowly climbing out of bed. She took one last look at Joey Moon before exiting the room and walking down the stairs cursing herself for falling for him.

"Alice I'm going back to the Square Dad text he needs my help at the car lot" Alice mumbled her understanding to Lauren turning back over going back to sleep. Walking to the tube she felt bad for leaving the way she did but she didn't need Alice finding out about what had happened let alone Lucy. She wrapped her coat more around her as she reached the tube and the morning bustle had started. She yawned taking her seat resting her head against the window. Was this they worst mistake she ever made? No she had made plenty of mistakes she doesn't even know if she would call this a mistake. What if he thought it was a mistake? That would be even worse. What would he think when he woke up? Would he hate her? Should she have stayed? She was someway glad she didn't have a hangover in other ways she wished for one to block out all her thoughts. Her stop finally came as she picking up a coffee coming out of the station making her way over to No.5. She needed to get Joey Moon out of her head.

"What time do you call this Lauren? Max asked as he fixed his tie walking down the stairs.

"8 Dad! I stayed at Alice's instead of getting the tube back. I thought maybe if the offer still stands I could help you out at the car lot today." Lauren stood looking at her father waiting for his response. She knew she caught him off guard.

"Yeah it does go on get ready I want you there by ten" Max said smiling to himself as he turned away from Lauren.

Lauren made her way to the shower washing away last night's events from her memory. Yeah right like it was that easy. As she stood under the water she remembered how amazing last night was like nothing she ever felt before. Yeah she had been with guys and she didn't want to sound stupid or like a typical girl but it was special. SPECIAL. Lauren Branning never used that word about a boy before ok maybe Peter but they were first loves that was something different. This with Joey was grown up love she was eighteen but she knew this was something different.

"Lauren hurry up I'm going to be late" Abi shouted at her sister banging on the door to get her to hurry up.

"Alright Abs I'll be one minute" Lauren sighed wrapping the towel around her body.

.

.

.

Joey woke up feeling the sheet beside him he reached for Lauren but however far he reached she wasn't there. He opened his eyes to see she was no longer lay beside him. Sighing he got up from his bed hoping she would be down stairs with Alice groaning as he read 8.30am on the clock. He never got up early it was due to his job getting in late and starting late usually meant he slept late. He threw on pants not bothering with a t-shirt making his way to the kitchen.

"Alright Joe?" His Mum asked kissing his cheek as he stretched the last of the sleep away. Joe took in the kitchen noticing no Alice and no Lauren. "Bit early for you isn't it? She asked raising an eyebrow. "Your sister has a mean hangover this morning" This is why he hated mornings his mother and sister were always so chirpy.

"Mmm she was a bit drunk last night" Joey took the coffee his mother handed him with a smile. "Are they gone? Alice and Lauren?" Joey asked not giving anything away.

"Yeah Alice said something about Lauren working with her Dad and Alice had to get to work too" His mother made her way around the kitchen putting away various things. "So you like Lauren?" She never stopped to look at him.

"What no! She's just Alice's cousin" Joey shrugged taking a sip from his coffee.

"Alice's cousin who was in your bed last night. " FUCK. He had been caught out by his mother.

"Just a one night thing Mum, you know me" Joey tried to laugh it off even saying it felt wrong. Lauren and he could never be a one night thing. He knew that after last night, after the moment it happened one time would never be enough.

"Joseph Moon I have raised you! In all the years you have had girls you have never brought one into this house let alone into you bed. If you want to play this off as nothing fine. t" She placed the tea towel on the sink before turning around to look at her son. "I've got to get to work. Don't let her push you away if you know you two could be something good" She picked up her bag before walking out the door.

Maybe his Mum was right! Lauren had listed a list of stupid reasons of why they shouldn't be together. It was all because of other people. Why should they put everyone else's happiness before their own?

.

.

.

Lauren sat in the Car lot filling out paperwork for her father all morning. It wasn't exactly her cup of tea but Max had fallen behind which gave her no time to think of Joey.

"How about you go get some lunch?" Max said walking in and taking a seat behind his desk. Lauren smiled gratefully before walking out into the square. She went to her house when Whitney called over for a chat about what happened after her and Tyler left. Of course Lauren filled her in just left out the part of her having the most mind blowing sex of her life. Her dad sent her a quick message letting her know she could have the evening off as it wasn't that busy. Lauren and Whitney decided to make their way to the café to see Lucy. She had to bink twice as she rounded the corner there he was with Michael beside him.

"Uh I would" Witney said as Joey helped her Dad push a car into the car lot. "If I wasn't with Tyler obviously." There was a moment of silence as Lauren looked at the ground. "Wouldn't you?" I already did was on the tip of Laurens tongue

"He's my cousin's brother" Lauren shrugged making it out to be some kind of forbidden thing. Whitney looked at her funny but Lauren didn't faultier.

"That ain' a big deal Lauren I was with Billy and he was B's brother" Whitney said trying to make her friend see reason. "Go on you would?"

"Lucy was with him" Lauren shrugged.

"You were with Tyler before me" Whitney glanced at Joey as he looked there direction. "Oh my god you like him"

"What no" Lauren tried to hid the blush growing on her cheeks as she diverted her gaze from Joey. "Mum" Lauren said as she saw Tanya walk towards the vic glad for a distraction away from this conversation.

.

.

.

Whitney, Lauren and Tanya sat in the Vic the next day as the boys prepared for the football tournament. Lauren had successfully dodged Joey all day yesterday well she stayed indoors and played it off as a delayed hangover. Now he was standing at the bar of the queen Vic with Michael beside him looking very much the father son duo.

"It's a shame Joey isn't trying out init?" Tanya said looking Joey up and down. Lauren felt herself slip further into her seat wishing this wasn't the topic of conversation. "Who would have thought Michael Moon could make a son like that! Bet he looks good in a pair of shorts."

"Mum" Lauren said taking a sip from her drink.

"What? I'm only saying what you're all thinking" Tanya said innocently. Lauren rolled her eyes looking at the table. "Seriously though what is the point in football?" Thank god there was a conversation change because she didn't know how much more Joey Moon she could deal with. Lauren watched as Alice rushed in the door to Joey as he excused himself from his father's company.

.

.

.

As the bar became quieter she saw Joey sitting on a table alone. She decided it was best to bit the bullet and go talk to him. "So how did things go with Alice? She didn't look too happy?"

He looked at her for a moment in shock that she had come over but whatever opening she would give he would take. "She's just so stubborn you know" He looked at her thinking how stubborn she could be too.

"hmm must be a family trait" He couldn't help but let out a little smirk at her comment. "Give her time she'll see what Derek is really like!"

"What if she don't?" That was his worst fear that he would pull Alice in like he did once with his mother. It scared him that his sister could be another victim to Derek Branning.

"Then you're just going to have to open her eyes" Lauren gave him hope. She knew what Derek was like but she was letting him know not to back down. Not that he would. He had never backed down to anyone and he wasn't going to start now. He had to show himself, Alice and now Lauren what Joey Moon could really do.

"I've been trying but?" She didn't even leave him finish his sentences. She was right there was no room for but. He needed to take action sitting around here mopping ain't going to help anyone.

"Right you don't want her to hate you for it?" That had ran through his mind too. Alice always since she was young had Derek on a pedestal. Did he really want to be the one to break her heart about what her Dad was really like? It wasn't like he hadn't before but then Derek wasn't around to mess up and show his threw colours. "Well then you're just going to have to be really, really clever about it then" She smiled a genuine smile at him and he couldn't help but smile back at her. She reached her hand across the table rubbing her thumb across it. Just as it was there it was gone again.

"How come you ain't trying out for the fottie then?" Whitney asked. He saw the slight flush in Laurens cheek as they nearly got caught in a moment.

"I ain't sure I'm going to be sticking around for that long" He saw the hurt in her eyes. He honestly didn't know if he wanted to stick around if she wasn't willing to give this a go.

"I thought you had a job here?" He saw her look of confusion. She obviously didn't know yet. Whitney was beginning to annoy him as he wanted Lauren to speak to him again.

"Derek" Lauren said with a bitterness he had never heard in her voice. He hid the smirk that was about to emerge knowing she hated him as much as he did.

"Oh" Whitney simply said. He knew she didn't understand and to be honest he didn't want to explain. She was just his uncle's girlfriend at the end of the day. He knew there moment was ruined as the rest of their friends joined them. He wished that he could just find a moment alone with the beauty across the table from him.

_**Not a lot of Joey/Lauren together but a look into what is going on in their heads. Sorry for the long wait my updates should be more regular it's just I had a few problems over the last week x **_


	5. Change

Ok so maybe it wasn't the greatest of ideas but it got the job done. Derek wanted to be civil well more make Joey be civil with him because of Alice. Of course Joey knew how to push a man like Derek's buttons. This is how things had come to a head him standing there with all Laurens friends. He knew it was a desperate move but he needed Alice to see what Derek was like. He looked across at Lauren who Derek was now throwing a look her way. What he didn't know about that day was Alice would get pissed at him and not Derek. "Ruining their family day" he sat on the swing kicking the dirt when he felt someone else's presence sitting in the swing beside him.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out the way you hoped" He looked to the side to see Lauren with her head rested against the swing handle. "You know you shouldn't take advice from me" She sighed softly. "I'm not good with advice! I'm the family screw up. I'm sorry" As he went to walk away he put his hand out to hers.

"You ain't got anything to be sorry about. I could of done all that by myself it might of took me a little while longer but I would of done it. "She looked over her shoulder smiling lightly at him. "You know Alice has that stubborn Branning streak like someone else I know. She'll come round like she always does." She finally took her seat back beside him. "Tell me something about Lauren Branning?"

Lauren didn't answer for a moment but he waited until she was ready to speak. "I'm a drunk, the family screw up. I ran my dad over once after I found out about one of his affairs. My Dad has had a few" Lauren chuckled lightly. "Branning life is never easy Joe, Alice will learn that soon. Drama and this family go hand and hand. Not that you moons don't have your fair share of drama. She doesn't know how screwed up our family is. She'll see soon enough. This right now is the calm before the storm mark my words." She played with her hands as she said her words. He reached out tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well you are my favourite Branning. Just don't tell anyone I said that yeah?" Lauren put her hands on his leaning into his touch.

"I'm glad I am" He reached in kissing her softly on the lips. They sat there in a silence noticing that change that had come in their relationship. They had slept together but it felt like since that night they had been baby steps in getting closer.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I was hoping I could talk to my boy" Joey head shot up as he heard his father's voice. He had only seen him for a few brief moments over the last few days. He rolled his eyes as his father looked him over. "I take it you heard?" Michael nodded. "I'm fine I've had worse" He smirked.

"I'm going to get home Mum's probably looking for me" Lauren smiled at Joey before walking away from them both. Michael took a seat in the swing beside Joeys.

"If you're going to give me a lecture save it I know it was stupid" Joey rubbed his hands down his face. "I just don't want history to repeat itself first with Mum now with Alice. I can't risk her ending up like Mum did. I just need Derek to crawl back into the whole he came out of."

"Why didn't you come to me? We could have come up with something a bit better than stirring him up even more. You sure know how to push his buttons but I always did too." Michael laughed lightly. "Just don't do anything else stupid alright? I need you at boxing club tomorrow I want you to teach a few classes and one on one sessions." Michael stood up brushing down his suit. "Stay out of trouble until then yeah?" Joey nodded lightly sighing as he watched him walk away maybe Albert Square could be a new home?

.

.

.

"I think it could really work out for you Lauren! Sharon was good enough to offer you the job." Lauren groaned lightly. Sharon had asked her early this morning if she was willing to work. She was hesitant about working around alcohol but it was a job, decent pay and for once she wouldn't be working for her parents.

"Fine I'll do it" Lauren said rolling her eyes at her mother. She didn't really want her to know how happy she was that Sharon trusted her with this.

"I'm so happy for you Lauren. This is great" Tanya pulled her into a hug. "Please don't let Sharon down"

"I won't Mum I promise" Tanya knew however bad her daughter was she never said the words 'I promise' unless she actually meant it. "I better go to the club Sharon wants to show me a few things before tonight"

.

.

.

"Where's the fire?" She startled herself by walking into a broad sweaty chest.

"Eww" Lauren stepped back looking up at him as he smiled lightly back at her.

"Sorry been helping out at Dads" Joey blushed a little under her comment.

"I'm sorry" Now it was her turn to blush at being rude. "I have to go to the club Sharon's offered me a job and I need to learn a few things before tonight." She stood awkwardly in front of him. It was the first time in days they had seen each other. They always seemed to be going in opposite directions. She had been listening to Lucy for days about how Joey was avoiding her. She couldn't help but feel guilty thinking she maybe the reason Joey had been avoiding her.

"Good luck. I got to go I have a class starting in about ten minutes." Joey sighed lightly scratching the back of his neck. "I don't have your number" He had never felt so awkward in his life. It was like everything he knew about girls was lost when it came to her.

Lauren laughed lightly at how awkward he seemed to be. "Give it here" Lauren took his phone putting in her number. "It was nice to see you Moon" giving him a cheeky wink.

"Yeah you too" He wanted to touch her, to kiss her but standing in the middle of the square wasn't the right place to do it. "I'll speak to you soon Branning." She smiled lightly before walking past him and into the club.

.

.

.

_How's your first night? Joey x _

Lauren looked at her phone putting it back down and picking it back up again. She couldn't believe he actually text her. It was sweet he wanted to know how she was doing. She shook her head lightly thinking about how in her head he was.

_Alright! Not too busy so I can't complain! What's Mr Moon up to tonight? X _

He smiled lightly as his phone vibrated. He felt so stupid he was out with his mates and he was texting a girl. He never text a girl on a night out there was always someone close enough if he needed.

"This place is dead" David said ordering his pint. "Anywhere good where you've been hanging bout bruv?"

"There are a bar and a club" Joey shrugged lightly as the rest of his friends joined him.

"How about it boys? Want to go see where our boys been hanging?" The boys agreed before Joey could even object to going. HE knew his friends the minute they saw Lauren they would hit on her. Could he stop them? No she wasn't his, not yet anyway. He finished his pint grabbing his jacket and following his friends out the door.

_**Hope it was ok please R&R! Is there anything you would like to see in this fic? X **_


	6. Confrontation

"He's so into you" Emma the other barwoman said as a guy winked at Lauren. What she thought was a quiet night had become busy. Ok maybe she said it was quiet a little too early it was now 12 and R&R was madness. Her friends had arrived about half an hour ago and she began to wish she was at the other side of the bar.

"Umm not my type" Lauren scrunched her nose as she pulled a pint. Lauren couldn't get Joey out of her head if she was completely honest. He had been so sweet to text her. He hadn't text her back but she wasn't shocked it was a Saturday he probably had something or someone better to do.

"What's not to like he's gorgeous. He's all tall, dark and handsome." Emma was a blonde girl, she was very pretty or so a few of the boys thought.

"Maybe he's not the right tall, dark and handsome guy" Lauren shrugged as she worked around the bar getting a round of drinks.

"Oh my god you have a guy don't you?" Emma squealed. Lauren blushed slightly no she didn't have him but she wanted him.

"Well hello gorgeous! Mate why haven't you told us all these beautiful girls live round here" David said with both hand opened wide. Lauren turned around in shock to see Joey standing with him. Lauren rolled her eyes at David.

"What can I get you boys?" She had learned from tonight its best not to take any notice of drunken men. She actually cringed to herself when she thought of what states the bar staff saw her in let alone the rest of the square.

"Lovely you can get me a bit of you" Lauren raised her brow to David not believing he wasn't going to give up.

"I don't mix business and pleasure but good luck trying to use that terrible line on another girl" Joey chuckled to himself as Lauren knocked back David. If anyone could put his best friend in his place it was her. Joey took over from his friend who had now spotted a girl across the floor ordering around of drink for him and his friends. Lauren smiled at Joey but couldn't stop and talk because it seemed like everyone wanted a drink.

"I'm his girl" Joey head shot up as he heard her voice cringing lightly.

"Oi Joe you never said" Greg gave a pointed look to his friend. Joey was sick to death of Lucy they had kissed once and now she acted like they were soul mates. As long as she kept pining over him he would never get his chance with Lauren.

"You kissed me once now you're my girl I slept with Lauren does that make her my wife?" He got so caught up in the moment it was out before he realised what he had just said.

"You what?" Lucy said her hands turning into fists at her side. Joey blinked at the blonde haired girl before Alice intervened.

"Look Lucy just don't mind my brother, he's drunk. He's just being an idiot. Of course he didn't sleep with Lauren when were they ever alone?" Alice knew perfectly well her brother was neither drunk nor lying. Joey looked at his either questionably. Lucy shrugged her way out of Alice's grasp storming to the bar to find Lauren.

"Is it true?" Lauren looked at her friend confused. "You and Joey is it true?"

"Cover for me Em! I'll be back soon" Lauren said stepping out from behind the bar. She threw a look to Joey who was now making his way over with Alice. "Look Luc it's not how you think"

"So you did sleep with him you little slut" Lauren saw red as her friend screamed at her.

"I'm the slut I ain't the one throwing myself at him like you. Me and Joey aren't a thing yeah something happened, yeah there was a connection. I told him it was a mistake because we are my best friends. You've had a shit time but so have I and so has half the square. Grow up Lucy he don't like you it ain't my fault. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work" Lucy was taken aback by her friend's outburst for a second until she launched herself at Lauren grabbing her from behind by her hair.

"You bitch! How dare you talk to me like that! He will never love you Lauren you are unlovable. You're nothing more than a drunk with Daddy issues." Joey grabbed Lucy pulling her away from Lauren. "Let go of me now" Lucy screamed slapping Joey across the face before storming out of the club. "You two deserve each other" She screamed back with all the anger she could muster.

"I don't want to talk to you Joey I have work" Lauren shrugged her arm out of his hold. She turned away wiping a tear from her eye. She knew Lucy was hurting but her words had hurt her more than she'd like to admit.

"Everything alright?" Emma asked after seeing the whole scene unfold.

Lauren smiled lightly at her new friend. "That was tall dark and handsome" She sighed dropping her head to the bar.

"oh. Oh. OH" Emma said putting two and two together. "You need a drink"

"No if I start I won't stop. As Lucy said I'm a drunk. Thanks for offering thou" Lauren said as she pulled herself out of the slum she was in and got back to work. This was a new Lauren Branning one that didn't need to drink and could hold a job. She repeated this in her head over and over again trying to make herself believe.

.

.

.

The rest of the night went exceptionally fast. As she left R&R searching her pocket for her house key leaving.

"You alright?" She would know his voice anywhere. She rolled her eyes walking straight past him.

"I told you I didn't want to talk to you" Lauren sighed as he caught her twirling her around in his direction.

"I'm sorry babe" Joey placed a piece of hair behind her ear leaving his hand lingers on her cheek. "I didn't mean to say it she was just getting under my skin. She was stopping us, being us and Lauren I want there to be us."

"Yeah?" Lauren smiled. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into Moon." She kissed his lips lightly.

"Oh no I know exactly what I'm doing babe" As he pulled her into a more intense kiss.

_**Hope it was ok. Next chapter should be up tomorrow! R&R x **_


	7. Lets Call it What?

It had been a week since they started whatever this was. Either had yet to call it a relationship. No one really knew about what was going on only their friends who had just knew they had spelt together that one time. Lauren put on her top smiling back at Joey who was lying in bed with a wide grin on his face.

"I'm sorry I have to go" Lauren sighed as she brushed her fingers through her hair trying to make herself presentable before work. They had only supposed to be having lunch in his flat which Michael organised for him when he started working fulltime. He had also started helping her dad at the car lot which she thought was weird. Joey had explained that his dad thought it was best he learned sales skills. In his words everything comes down to selling either it being a sale, yourself or a deal. He thought Max would be the perfect to teach him. It was the only day this week they both had off but Sharon had rung asking Lauren could she come in as Frank was sick.

"Hmm babe" Joey sighed as Lauren kissed his lips. "You're killing me. I thought I could lure you over here with lunch and we could spend the day in bed" Joey trailed kisses down Laurens neck.

"I'm sorry" Lauren sighed moving away from Joey as she looked at his clock realising the time. "I really have to finish getting ready or I'll be late" Joey pouted at her. She moved away finishing her make-up and hair she had to make her way home to change into her work clothes. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Lauren said making her way over to him and kissing him goodbye.

"Come here when you're finished work! Stay the night with me" Lauren looked at him in shock. This would be the first time she would spend the night with him well since the first ever night but that was different. She could see the venerability in his eyes, he was genuine.

"It'll be late Thursdays always are" Lauren said as she ran her fingers up his back as she lay beside him.

"I don't care. I sleep better when you're with me" Joey tried to pull her closer to him but she pulled away.

"Really babe I have to go but I'll call here when I'm done." Lauren kissed him one more time before getting out of his bed and slipping on her shoes.

"Wait! You'll need this" Joey smiled dangling a key in his hand she quickly went over and took it out of his hand. "Bye babe" Lauren waved back at him before disappearing down the hall.

.

.

.

"You and Joey are getting close been spending a lot of time together" Lauren flushed as she saw her uncle Jack at his door. She forgot in her hurry that Jacks apartment was next door.

"I um yeah! We've become good friends just filling him in on all things Albert Square" Lauren shrugged.

"It's alright Lauren your secrets safe with me. I won't tell anyone" Jack said ruffling his niece's hair.

"Thanks Uncle Jack" Lauren smiled at her uncle appreciatively. "I better get going or Sharon will have my head for being late"

.

.

.

"So who have you had here?" Michael said holding a woman's scarf in his hand. Joey kept on making their tea as Michael sat at the Breakfast table.

"Lauren we get along well. She called over for lunch must have forgotten her scarf." Joey shrugged handing the cup to his father.

Michael said nothing for a few moments. If Lauren Branning made his son happy and kept him around he couldn't be happier. Plus he could never lecture anyone on their love life look how bad his was? "Lauren is a beautiful girl with a lot of fire in her better than Lucy Beale she's a bit dry if you ask me" Looked suspiciously at his father how the hell did he know about Lucy. "It's albert square son everyone know everyone else's business. " Joey nodded his head at his Dad in understanding. "It doesn't take a rocket since to realise you had fallen for her I saw it when she walked into the office that day."

"Thanks Dad. I just don't know there's just something about her that draws me in" Joey smiled lightly thinking of Lauren. She was something alright.

"That's love Joey my boy." Michael looked at his watch. "I have to go get Scarlett she with Kat promised I'd be back by 5. I'll speak to you son yeah?" Joey nodded to his dad showing him to the door closing it as he left. He knew he had strong feeling for Lauren but love? It hadn't even crossed his mind that he had fallen that hard for her. He always remembers his mother saying falling hard and fast can either be good or terrible. Right now he couldn't see how it was terrible but with his luck and Laurens things could change fast.

.

.

.

"Joey I haven't seen you all week." Alice smiled as she saw her brother in the café not missing the daggers from Lucy. "Come on I'll order take a seat I'll be down in a minute."

"Lucy I thought you were a professional business women throwing daggers at my brother is both petty and childish you should really grow up." Alice took the coffee leaving a gobsmacked Lucy standing at the till.

Alice slipped into her seat giving Joey his coffee. "So what aren't you telling me" Alice said sipping for her cup.

"I don't know what you're talking about Al" Joey smirked at his younger sister.

"That smile on your face wouldn't have anything to do with a brunette cousin of mine?" Alice teased. She hadn't seen much of Lauren this week either. Most of the time when she went looking for Joey or Lauren they both were missing or working.

"Maybe" Joey smiled. Alice hadn't seen her brother this happy since she didn't know when. Looking at him now she knew Lauren made him truly happy.

"Well if you are I'm happy for you both and I'm sure everyone else will be too" Alice smiled.

"Thank you"

.

.

.

"Uh why is it so busy" Emma sighed making another cocktail. "And what is with everyone and cocktails tonight" Since Lauren had started it had never been this busy. They literally hadn't stopped getting drinks since they started work.

"I'm so hungry. I don't even think we'll get a break. "Fat Boy winked from where he had set up. Sharon had given him a few days' djin at the club when he wasn't working at the Vic.

"Stop I just want to go home. We really have to have a night out together soon" Emma said taking the cash from a customer.

"Oh yeah maybe could set you up with one of his mates" Lauren said causally.

"Did you just say Joey's friend." Emma said suspiciously. Lauren flushed red but thankfully the lights blocked it from Emmas view.

"Yeah we haven't really told anyone yet but we're together" Emma hugged her friend causing a few people to look at the two of them questionably.

"I'm so happy for you. You'll make beautiful babies"

"Babies Um jumping ahead of yourself there Ems" Lauren laughed at her friends eagerness.

.

.

.

Lauren turned the key carful no to wake Joey it was just four and she had never felt so tired in her life. Pulling a t-shirt from Joeys drawer she made her way to the bathroom taking her make-up off and changing. She stood at the door looking at Joey he was lying on his stomach with his arm reached out to where she would normally lie. She slowly made her way over to the bed lifting the blanket. Joey mumbled before pulling her closer to him.

"How was work?" Joey asked his voice raspy with sleep.

"Really busy. I'm so tired" Lauren yawned kissing his lips running her hand through his hair as she made herself comfortable.

"I'm glad you came here babe." Joey sighed placing a kiss on her head.

"Me too" It wasn't long until they both were fast asleep.

_**R&R! Next Chapter will be up tomorrow! If you have anything you would like to see in this fic let me know and I might just use it x **_


	8. Finding Out!

"Alright mate that's my girlfriend" Joey protectively put Lauren behind him. It was one of Laurens rare nights off. Deciding a party would be perfect at Joeys, Fatboy djing and supplying most of the guest list. It had all been going great even Lucy hadn't supplied any drama. That was until one of Fatboys many guests decided to flirt with Lauren. Joey hadn't been there when it had all started Lauren tried to tell him she wasn't interested but he wasn't letting up. Joey had walked into the room seeing this bloke trying to kiss Lauren and lost it.

"What? You obviously ain't keeping her interested yeah?" Lauren thought this bloke had a death wish as she watched Joeys fist clench and unclench.

"Don't! Get out now or I'll make you. My relationship with my girlfriend is none of your business yeah?" Joey and the guy were now head to head with Tyler making his way over along with Fatboy to intervene.

"Joe he ain't worth it" Lauren said pulling on his arm lightly to get his attention. "He knows nothing about us" He finally looked at her with so much anger in his eyes. She had never seen him like this. She gently put her hands in his. "Babe" She said with pleading eyes not wanting their night to be ruined by some stupid bloke.

"I think you better go" Joey looked down at Lauren surprised at the sternness in her voice towards the guy. "You've called enough trouble here. JUST GO" At that point Tyler and Fatboy had intervened throwing out the boy. Joey turned pulling Lauren into his chest. "Girlfriend eh?" Lauren said kissing his lips lightly not caring that everyone was now staring at him.

"Um yeah that's what you are, ain't it?" Joey smiled down to her giving people a rare glimpse of a softer Joey Moon.

"Just never heard you say it" Lauren laughed placing her arms around his neck. "Boyfriend" Now it was Joeys turn to laugh shaking his head at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Aww that's just lovely ain't it fats. They look so in love" Poppy said laying her head on Fatboys chest. Lucy was beside her looking intently at the couple.

"You alright Luc?" Fats asked as he kissed Poppys head. Poppy then looked to see Lucy and Whitney standing looking at the couple too.

"He never looked at me like that. He even put her hair behind her ear. Alice said he only does it to people he really cares about. He loves her" Lucy felt her heart break he loved HER. It was like somebody had put a knife threw her heart he loved her best friend. She couldn't deal with this picking up her bag before there was a confrontation she walked out the door. "I've got to go yeah?" Her eyes weld with tears she knew if she stayed she'd show her true emotions.

"I knew it" Whitney said walking over to the couple crossing her arms. "You could have said Lauren!" Whitney looked the couple up and down again. Joeys arm lay across Lauren shoulder as she lay slightly into his chest. She sometimes wished Tyler could be more affectionate.

"We didn't really know what this was. It just kind of happened. We wanted to make sure it was something before we told everyone. Joseph here couldn't hide his jealously and blurted it out. We were going to tell my family tomorrow at lunch and then meet you all in the Vic after" Lauren explained not wanting another drama to break out.

"I'm happy for you Lo! I haven't seen you this happy in a while. You look after my girl yeah?" Whitney warned Joey as she hugged her best friend.

"I will" Joey said as he placed his hand on Laurens lower back kissing her head lightly.

.

.

.

"Your dad is going to kill me ain't he?" Joey sighed walking up the steps to No.5. Lauren had told Tanya she was inviting a friend over for Sunday lunch. Tanya had looked at her suspiciously all most sure whoever this friend was the person putting a smile on her daughters face.

"No babe I won't let him I promise. He likes you plus you work from him don't ya? Wouldn't be a very good business man if he killed his number one employee off now would he?" Lauren was almost sure her parents would be happy for her. They both thought he was a great guy, her dad thought he was a great worker and well her mum thought he was easy on the eye. Oscar thought he was the best thing since sliced bread running over to him anytime he saw him. Cora would have to make some comment Lauren thought as she saw her grandmother make her way across the square out of the Vic.

"Come on lets go in sooner we do it the sooner it's over with" Lauren twisted her key in the lock opening the door to see Jay and Abi kissing.

"Abs yeah? Get a room I don't want to see my little sister with her boyfriend's tongue stuck down her throat. I actually want to eat my lunch not be turned off it" Lauren scrunched her nose opening the sitting room door.

"Your just jealous you ain't got no one Lauren" Abi shouted after her causing Joey to laugh at how wrong she actually was.

"Joe what are you doing here?" Max was setting the table as the couple walked through the door. Joey blinked at Max suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "Your more than welcome to stay for lunch, Lauren has a friend coming over for lunch too. "

"He is my friend dad!" Max stopped what he was doing looking fully at the two of them now just as Tanya walked through the door.

"Alright Joey you staying for lunch?" Tanya smiled over at them. She then felt the awkwardness in the air. "What's going on?"

"Mum, Dad I have something to tell you" Lauren looked up at Joey for reassurance he gave her a slight nod making her feel that little bit more comfortable. "Joey and I have been seeing each other. He's my boyfriend"

Max and Tanya looked at each other in shock. Max took a seat thinking of what he should ay next. "You've been working for me and seeing my daughter?"

"We were together before then" Lauren blurted out. She wasn't going to let anyone ruin their happiness not even her dad.

"Well I'm happy for you darlin'. It's nice to see someone can put a smile on that face of yours" Tanya smiled pulling her daughter into a hug. She hadn't seen her daughter this happy since she didn't know when. She was finally starting to get her life back on track.

Max sat in silence looking over at the scene in front of him. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you before this Max but we weren't sure where it was going" Tanya now ushered Lauren out the door and into the kitchen leaving the two of them to it.

Max got up pouring two whiskeys out handing one of them to Joey. "Do you really know my daughter? Like really know her! She ain't as strong as she makes out to be you know? Lauren is very vulnerable although she don't like to show it. She had a problem with alcohol. She has major issues with me and her mother although I don't blame her for that" Max looked over at Joey trying to read him.

"Are you trying to put me off your daughter?" Joey said not sure why Max was telling her this information. He loved Lauren she might have flaws but so did he. He saw her vulnerable side every time they were behind closed doors.

"Na I ain't trying to put you off. I'm just letting you know who my daughter is. I don't want a year or a month from now when the going gets tough for you to break her heart. She's my Lauren my little girl. She's always been a daddy's girl while Abi always favourites Tanya. I don't want to see her heartbroken Joe." Max said downing the amber liquid in front of him.

"I don't intend to hurt her, believe me I have my own issues. I know there's that other side to Lauren that no one gets to see and I feel lucky that she lets me see it. I do runaway from things just ask Alice she knows all too well. I ain't ever going to run away from her I don't think I could if I wanted to." Max had never seen this side to Joey he knew with every word he said he was telling the truth. Getting up from his seat he decided to let Joey squirm for a while longer.

"If you think you can handle my Lauren and not hurt her. Welcome to the family Joey" handing him a drink and clinking it lightly.

"Thank you Max" Joey smiled at him drinking the amber liquid.

.

.

.

Dinner went surprisingly well with only one or two comments from Cora to Joey about how well he looked. Sitting now on the couch with her family and Joey she felt complete until Derek walked through the door.

"Well ain't this cosy? You seem to be with the wrong family Joseph! Where are the Moons?" Derek said helping himself to a drink shortly followed by Alice.

"Dad! Please don't talk to Joey like that he's my brother." Alice sighed not liking her father's tone.

"Stay out of this Alice" Derek grumbled.

"Don't talk like that to her" Joey said standing up from his position beside Lauren.

"Derek behave! Joey is a guest in our house he's Laurens boyfriend ain't he" Max said with a warning tone in his voice. Max was sick of his brothers attitude to Joey always getting a dig in whenever he could.

"Damaged goods Lauren but what am I saying you're just as damaged ain't ya?" Derek said sitting down.

"You cannot talk to my daughter like that Derek! It's not like you can say much you're damaged and twisted. Max, are you going to let him talk to our daughter like that?" Tanya was not a Derek fan at the best of time and now he was talking about her little girl she wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"Der will you just go before you cause anymore more upset. I want to have a nice day with my family." Lauren sighed listening to the argument. Derek didn't hide the fact that she wasn't his favourite family member. He had once told her that she was a bad influence on his Alice.

"I'm your family Max!" Derek said looking around the room at the death stares he was getting. "Alright I'm going" He finished his drink as Max escorted him to the door.

"Welcome to the Family babe" Lauren said over her shoulder to Joey as he gently squeezed the other.

"I know just how difficult Derek can be babe don't worry" Joey looked at Max who gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry about Dad he didn't really mean it" Lauren knew Alice saw the best in everyone but this time she wished she didn't. She knew she just wanted to see the good in her father and she of all people knew what that was like. She also knew just how much it hurt to realise what your father was really like.

"Do you not see how evil and horrible he is Al" Joey spat. He was pissed he had went a step to far by insulting Lauren and in her home too. "Laurens his family and that's how he treats her"

"Alice, Joey is just trying to look out for you. He wound up about Derek now so maybe it isn't the best time to have this conversation." Tanya said intervening to stop another family blow up. Lauren smiled to her mother giving her a thankful smile.

"Yeah I know um I better go after him we're going to the Vic for a bite to eat." Alice smiled to her brother who still looked pissed. She walked to the door with Tanya who was whispering something that neither could hear.

"I just don't know why she can't see what she really like!" Joey rubbed his hands over his face. Lauren looked at her boyfriend knowing Alices relationship with Derek hurt him deeply. He hadn't quiet opened up to why he hated him so much although she knew he had laid hands on his mother from the comment he passed all those months ago. She doesn't think she could ever forgive her dad if he done it to her mother let alone a man who wasn't her father.

"Babe I know it's hard but you're going to have to let her see it herself. You should never stand between a girl and her daddy, you'll always end up at the worst end." Lauren said as she kissed his lips. "Just some advice you don't have to take just think about it yeah?"

.

.

.

_**So the story is starting to get there! I wanted to show Lucys P.O.V. because at the end of the day she did care deeply if not love Joey it must be hard to see him with your best friend. Next Chapter maybe Dinner with the Moons and a bit of Dram but will it be for Lauren, Joey or them as a couple? Hope everyone is enjoying their weekend weather is shit here. Probably won't be updating until Monday or Tuesday. R&R please x **_


	9. Family and an Old Face

_**Last night episode! What can I say? Whitney you judgemental little witch! You can't be one to judge look at your past it's her cousin. I couldn't exactly see myself with one of my cousin but they are so good together! It's not like they grew up together they don't even know each other a year! They haven't hurt anyone so leave them off. She's your best friend be happy for her. To be honest I think she still a bit hung up on Joey and doesn't like the fact Lauren is the one he choose. **_

_**Well my little rant is over enjoy x **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lauren looked through her clothes laughing to herself at how much effort she was putting into this. She was going for dinner with Michael, Alfie, Kat, Tyler and Jean over in the Vic. She quickly decided on a pair of skinny jeans and a red top opting for a pair of wedge heels to finish her look.

"Lauren, Joeys here" Abi shouted up the stairs. Lauren looked in the mirror applying her mascara. She had never once felt the need to actually impress a family. Although she crazed to be accepted for who she was she would never admit it.

"Yeah one minute Abs" Picking up her leather jacket she made her way down the stairs. She took Joey in as she spotted him leaning against the sitting room door talking to her dad. Sometimes she wondered how they became attracted to each other. Yeah they had family issues but that's really where the similarities ended. Joey had an air of confidence about him while Lauren liked to portray it she didn't really have it. Joey runs away from his problem while she seeks the comfort of a bottle. Joey liked to bottle everything up while she liked to get it out in the open. They were complete opposites but the completed each other and that's what mattered.

"You alright babe?" Joey said over his shoulder. Lauren smiled towards him taking her position at his side as he put his arm over her shoulder. "We better go or we'll be late. How about you all come to the Vic and we can all have a drink later yeah?" Lauren was happy that Max and Joeys relationship hadn't changed.

"Yeah me and Tan will come over later. We'll get Oskar settled and get Abs to babysit. "Max said waving the couple goodbye.

"You ready for dinner with the Moons" Joey whispered into Laurens ear as they approached the Vic. Joey pushed the door opened to be greeted by the regulars. Lauren spotted Whitney and Tyler in their usual spot holding Joeys hand they walked over to them.

"Ready to experience your first Moon dinner" Whitney asked as Joey brought down a round of drinks. Lauren took a sip from her drink as Joey sat next to her laying his arm across her shoulders.

"I don't think it could have anything on a Branning dinner." Whitney laughed along with her friend the two Moons chuckled not knowing the full extent of Laurens words. "That's not saying when the Brannings and Moons mix there's usually fireworks ain't there?"

"Uhuh" Whitney agreed with her friend. "Jesus Michael and Jack, I didn't think they'd ever be friends again. Then poor Tommy that was tough. Ronnie eh? The root of all the problems wasn't she? She had some serious issues." Lauren and Whitney started into a full gossip losing the boys as they both started into a conversation about their family.

"Well if you young lovebirds are ready Kat has dinner ready." Michael squeezes his sons shoulder gently. It was the first time Lauren had seen a father son moment passed between the two. "Welcome to your first Moon Dinner" Michael smiled at Lauren.

"Thanks for having me" Lauren said as she sat in her seat between Whitney and Joey. As the hustle of everything started people moving around, Lauren thought of how used to this she could get.

"Babe you alright?" Joey asked as he ran his hand through her hair giving her a weak smile. Lauren nodded at him kissing his cheek lightly.

"To family" Alfie toasted as they all raised there glasses. Dinner had been uneventful with light chat and a good few laughs at the younger boy's expense and a taste of how the two older Moons had grown up. Lauren could she how happy Joey was listening to every word that was spoken, laughing hole heartedly at the stories been told. They had now taken to sitting around Kat and Alfies sitting room. Lauren was playing with Scarlett as Whitney cooed over the little girl. Joey looked on amazed at how good his girlfriend was with kids.

"Don't be getting any ideas Joe. I ain't ready to be a grandfather yet" Michael handed Joey a whiskey watching the scene in front of them.

"Me and Lauren are only starting out Dad it ain't going to happen anytime soon" Joey sipped his drink feeling a warm feeling overtake him the more he watched his sister and girlfriend.

"She's very good with kids. There ain't many people I trust Scarlett with but I trust her." Michael said to his son.

"Lauren your Mum and Dad are in the bar with Cora" Kat said sticking her head around the door.

"Thanks Kat" Lauren said getting up and handing the baby back to Joey. "That's my queue to leave. It's my nans birthday, I have to have a drink with her." Lauren explained as she picked up her bag and jacket. "I'll see you later yeah" She lay a kiss on Joeys lips.

"Yeah babe I'll be down soon. I'm just going to stay here a while longer." Joey gave his usual smirk. Lauren nodded walking out the door.

.

.

.

Sitting in the gym watching Joey coaching she smiled at how interested in it he was. He had yet to realise her presence which was unusual. She was now in the office having a chat with her Uncle Jack waiting for Joey to finish.

"A little bird told me you're going back to college?" Jack said looking through a bundle of files which had now landed on the floor. "Shit"

"You must be the most unorganised business man, you're even more unorganised than my dad and that's saying something. I have a few hours to kill how about I help you out. "Lauren said as she helped Jack pick up the files. Jack looked at his niece. "I've done dads filing before, sorted out his office if I can do his I can do anyone's. " Jack finally agreed to let Lauren help, she then banished him from the office so he wouldn't cause her any distractions. Going through all the files of the members Lauren set a data base with all their information, storing away the paper file in alphabetical order. Feeling quiet proud of herself she had done a pretty good job, Jack desk was now clear leaving just his computer there.

"I must say you do a good job. I could be in need of an assistant, Sharon could use one too at the club. You have a head for business Lauren." Jack said to his niece as she looked at him shocked. "It's in the blood ain't it? Your mum and dad have their own businesses I have mine. Just look at your family Lauren."

"I guess." Lauren had never thought about entering the world of business. It had always been art but art was a hard career path this could be a good back-up or long term plan. "I need money I can't keep living off Mum and Dad. R&R is great and I love it but its 5 days a week I miss going out with my friends."

"How about I talk to Sharon and your Dad, we can work something out between us all"

"Thank you Uncle Jack" Lauren smiled walking out of the office forgetting all about Joey too happy about how everything was working out.

"Lauren" She stood in shock looking at the fair haired boy in front of her. "My god it's been too long" He engulfed her in a hug. It had been just over two years since she had seen him last.

"Peter! What are you doing back here?" Lauren said still in shock. Peter had made it perfectly clear anytime he had spoken to her that he would never return to the square.

"Dad! I feel bad leaving Lucy do it all on her own. I'm just back until everything gets back to normal." Peter shrugged picking back up his bag. "Where's Luc? You two are always joined at the hip!" Peter laughed remembering back to the days when Lucy got jealous if Peter got to spend more time with Lauren than she did.

"Um I don't know Pete! We ain't actually talking at the moment." Lauren stood awkwardly looking at her ex.

"A boy? Always was with you two" Lauren had forgotten how well Peter knew both his sister and her. He had grown up. He was after filling out not the skinny boy she remembered. His hair was now shorter and he was wearing a suit, Peter Beale in a suit. She then looked at the BMW he was driving a business man why didn't that surprise her.

"It's about my boyfriend Joey. They kissed once and you know Luc he became her automatic property. She's really pissed that we're together now." Lauren explained the situation to Peter knowing he was the only other person that understood Lucy as much as she did.

"She'll cool down eventually. You seem happy Lo, I'm happy for you. Am I going to get the privilege of meeting this Joey?" Peter asked taking his last suitcase out.

"You give me a call yeah? I'm working tonight and I don't know after that because Uncle Jack has it in his head I'm going to follow in the families footsteps and become a businesswoman." Lauren laughed looking down at the ground uncomfortably. He reached out raising her face to view his.

"Lauren Branning you would be a force to be reckoned with I went into the family business and I've never been happier. Don't diss it until you try it yeah? Peter laughed kissing her cheek. "I better go in there but let's meet up for a drink yeah? Just the two of us it would be nice to catch up."

"Yeah thanks Peter and good luck! I know you and Luc ain't too good at the moment either." Lauren smiled at him before walking away seeing a dumbstruck Joey standing watching her.

.

.

.

Walking into No.5 she could feel his presence right behind her sighing at how mad he already looked. "It ain't what it looked like as she said as she turned on the kettle.

"Yeah and what did it look like? To me it looked like my girlfriend getting chatted up by some bloke." Joey said pacing the room. She had never seen him remotely jealous. She tried to hid the smile that was about to emerge from her lips.

"He's Lucy twins! He's my ex-boyfriend we haven't seen each other in about two years. I told him about you babe" Lauren said running her hand down the front of his shirt. Joey caught it stopping her as he pinned her against the kitchen door.

"He better know to keep his hand off" She could feel his breath on her lips. "Your mine babe" Joey said attaching her lips. She didn't care he was still sweaty from the gym or that her person could walk in any moment now. He was right she was his and no one could ever change that.

.

.

.

_**Hope it was ok! Didn't go down the typical Peter Beale route but we'll see if that changes! Any suggestions of what you would like to see leave it in a review or PM me. R&R please x **_


	10. Friends, Lovers and Jealousy

_**I'm very sorry for such a long wait but someone close to me passed away and I've been a bit all over the place. I hope this makes up for the long wait.**_

_**P.S. if anyone is looking for a beta or someone to go over their fic with PM me x **_

Having Peter back was great, it was like a part of her old life was back. It wasn't that she didn't like where her life has headed she had finally started to gain control again. Having Peter back reminded her of her younger angrier years when she thought the world was against her. If anything having him back showed her how much she had grown as a person. Her relationship with Peter was not something Joey was comfortable with but then she wasn't comfortable with the amount of girls that flirted with him. Today she was finally getting the two of them to sit down and have a chat. She knew this could either go ok she would never say brilliantly or terrible. She knew them both well and that was the problem. She knew how Joey liked to get the last dig in and how Peter never liked to be put down.

"Babe are you ready?" Joey groaned as he shouted down the hall. Lauren hadn't officially moved in just most of her stuff had ended up at his house. His bathroom and en-suite now had Laurens toiletries in them. He couldn't complain though in fear she might take them home. Being honest he slept better and was happier when he knew she was there. He loved when it would all get too much at home, she would come to his place for comfort and a getaway.

Lauren changed her shirt for the tenth time. It wasn't like she had to impress anyone but she didn't want to impress anyone either. She knew if she was too dressed up Joey would read too much into it. Finally picking black wedges, black skinny jeans and a wine top to wear. Walking down the hall she smiled at Joey as he got up from the couch ushering her out the door.

.

.

.

"Lauren" Peter said rising from his seat to give her a hug. "You must be Joey. I've heard a lot about you can't say it was all good, you're the devil according to my sister." Peter laughed lightly. "From Lauren though it's been all good." Joey kissed her head lightly as he extended his hand to Peter.

"Nice to meet you Peter! You're sisters just mad I didn't pick her ain't she but you know how irresistible Lauren Branning can be" Lauren lightly swotted him in the chest as her cheeks began to blush.

"Well the Lauren you know and the Lauren I know are two different people let me tell you. She and I back then were angry at the world. I would have done anything to make her life better. Our families where seriously messed up then somehow been together made it that much better. We ain't here to talk about the past now are we? All I'll say is all that shit back then made us stronger ain't saying it changed our families though." Lauren laughed agreeing with Peter. He was right their families still had major issues with Christmas rapidly approaching Lauren was only waiting for the drama to unfolded. Christmas time always had drama for them and she wouldn't expect this year to be any different.

"You've got a lot of history ain't ya?" Joey looked between the two. "Lauren isn't one to talk of the past. She's told me major things but not the little things" Lauren looked at him how had tonight turned into this. It wasn't she didn't want him to know about her past it was just she didn't like talking about it. "The past is the past for a reason. I'm a different person now ain't I? Even Peter said it. Anything you want to know babe you just ask yeah? But I've already told you all the juicy bits" Lauren smiled pressing a kiss on his lips.

"Hi guys mind if I join you. I've had the worst day at work. My boss is on such a power trip." Alice said shrugging off her coat. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry I didn't even see you there" Alice blushed.

"Peter this is Alice, Joeys sister and my cousin." Peter through her a look. "Don't look at me like that Beale. Alice and Joey have different Dads. Joeys is Alfies cousin and Alice's is my uncle Derek. I'm sure Lucys told you all about him. Alice this is Peter, Lucys brother."

"It's nice to meet you" They both said at the same time causing them both to laugh. Lauren raised an eyebrow at Peter, she knew that look it was interested in Alice? Peter shrugged his shoulders at Lauren. "May I get you a drink?" Peter asked.

"Yeah please a vodka and orange please" Alice smiled. Joey looked at his sister shocked. This night had just got interesting.

.

.

.

"Babe she could do so much worse. He's a good guy different from when I knew him. He grew up a lot since he moved away. He's got a good job, he's nice and he'd treat her like a princess" Lauren said as she straddled his waist. They had gotten home about a half an hour ago with Alice and Peter doing most of the talking it left little room for them to speak. "I know Anthony is your uncle babe but Alice is better off with Peter." Lauren kissed her way down Joeys neck as he left out a low moan. "He had a gambling problem, Peter is running his own business baby. He could make her happy, like me and you." Lauren smiled down at him.

"Babe I'll try not to interfere but if he hurts her, I'll hurt him yeah." Joey said as he flipped her over a giggle escaping Laurens lips.

"I wouldn't expect anything else. I love you" Lauren said it so easily it surprised her. It had been the first time and I love you was ever passed between them. Although they had been together nearly six months now it wasn't something they had taken lightly to saying but much too afraid it would push the other away.

"I love you too Lauren" He said it with such intensity she knew he meant it. She didn't have a chance to say anything else before his lips crashed onto hers.

.

.

.

"I don't want to talk to you" She slammed the bedroom door and slummed against it. He had just broken some guys nose for trying it on with her in R&R while her uncle Jack, Michael and her Dad had given him a pat on the back. Lauren could have killed him, she had been setting up a business deal as now she was doing PR for the gym, the car lot and R&R. She had flirted back a little to seal the deal but all Joey could see is red when he sent her over a bottle of champagne. Before she had even got a chance to anything he had gone over and punched him.

"I'm sorry baby! This is my flat now can you leave me into my room so I can make it up to you." She didn't answer now raging that he had just said his flat this wasn't even her as she looked around the room spotting most of her stuff around it. She moved away from the door picking up a bag and started throwing stuff into it. Joey decided to try to door knob again. "Babe" He sighed knowing he had taken it a step to far as she stormed out of the club. He stood amazed at the scene in front of him as she threw clothes into a gym bag.

"Can I ask what you're doing?" Joeys stood at the door arms folded with an eyebrow raised less than impressed at the scene in front of him.

"I'm getting out of your apartment Joseph. Like you said it's yours! I'm going home to my room and you can have this place all to yourself" Lauren spat with venom in her voice. Joey strode towards her grabbing her arm gently to get her to step.

"Babe calm down yeah? I said I'm sorry and I mean it. The last thing I wanted to do was upset you. Now let's get into our bed and I can make it up to you yeah?" Joey kissed his way down her neck as he pulled her closer.

"But it ain't our bed is it? It's yours babe! I think I better go home I haven't stayed there in a week." Lauren said pulling away from his embrace.

"Babe this is your home yours and mine. This is ours." Joey said with confusion he had never officially asked her to move in but it just happened that she had.

"It ain't though Joey. You never asked me to move in here with you?" Lauren said throwing her arms around in the air feeling a little embarrassed. People had asked had she moved in with him all night she couldn't say yes because he had never asked.

"Move in with me" Joey said firmly standing in front of her.

"You're only saying it cause I said it now" Lauren sighed mad at herself now for how tonight had turned out.

"No babe I just thought you had done already. I didn't think it needed to be said we spend every moment we get the chance to here. Now I'm officially asking you babe will you move in with me?" Joey smiled kissing her cheek.

"Yeah" Lauren said pulling him into a proper kiss.

"You'll be the death of me women" Joey laughed as he pushed her back onto the bed.

"It'll be a good way to die babe"

.

.

.

_**Hope it was ok I'll try get another update done over the next few days latest Tuesday x **_


	11. Business as Usual

"Joey" Lauren groaned as she pulled back on her top. Michael had been putting pressure on Joey to get more in the business side of the business. Lauren had been running around for Sharon all the time. She had finally found herself getting more responsibility in the club and her roll was finally changing. All this new found work had left them tired and getting no time alone which led them to this the changing rooms in the gym.

"Yeah one minute dad" Joey shouted as he kissed Lauren. "We ain't got any luck have we?" Lauren chuckled lightly as she picked up her bag.

"No babe we ain't. I'll see you at home yeah?" Lauren said looking at her phone. "Actually babe I won't dress fitting at Mums." Lauren showed Joey the text. "I can find out all the details of Alice and Peters romance. Can you imagine he could be your brother-in-law" Lauren winked.

"Not funny Lo" Joey shouted after her with a groan.

.

.

.

"Don't you just look darlin' Lauren" Tanya smiled looking at her oldest daughter in her bridesmaid dress. Lauren rolled her eyes the dress wasn't her style but her mum and Abbie seemed to love it.

"We haven't seen much of you Lauren. That boy of yours is keeping you happy?" Cora said picking up her cigarette.

"No gran we ain't seen each other much. We're both working full-time most days our jobs clash. I've just been so busy." Tanya smiled at her daughter happy she was finally growing up.

"You two should come for dinner this week. Oscar really misses you. Your Dad and Joey can talk business. You and I can catch over a bottle of wine. I'll fill you in on all the gossip from the salon. Speaking of Salon Lauren your nails are terrible. What does it look like for me eh? My daughter walking around with chipped nails." It never ceased to amaze Lauren how her mother brain worked. She could chop and change what she was talking about just like that. "I'm putting you in for tomorrow evening you said you're off yeah?" Tanya said not taking no for an answer.

"Hi Lauren" Alice smiled coming into the room with a bag. All the Branning girls now sat around the table drinking coffee gossiping about the rest of the square.

"So you and Peter Beale?" Tanya said across the table to Alice who was now blushing as everyone looked at her. "Darlin' you're family nothing to be embarrassed about we're all girls here" Tanya encouraged.

"It's going great. I just don't want dad to know. You know what he's like. Look what happened with Anthony. He treats me so nice we're going for dinner again tonight." Alive blabbed while the rest of the girls smiled at her. "I'm just so happy"

"I'm happy for you babe and Joey will be too" Lauren smiled squeezing her hand.

"Thanks Lauren"

.

.

.

Lauren got home to see Tyler and Joey watching the fottie match, drinking a beer and having a chat. Lauren yawned looking at the time. It had been a long day she was always so tired recently but hour life had become crazy busy. "Hi" Lauren said from the doorway watching the uncle and nephew interact.

"You want a beer babe" Joey asked over his shoulder. Tyler waved a hello as they started to talk again.

"No I'm just going to go to bed I've an early start in the morning, night" Lauren said kissing Joey cheek.

"Night" The two boys said getting back into the match.

.

.

.

"Alice what happened to you?" Lauren said looking at her cousins bruised cheek. She hadn't had it last night when Lauren last saw her. Lauren was on her way to the gym when she spotted Alice in the café. She made her way over to get a coffee and have a quick chat with her cousin before going to work.

"I'm so accident prone walked into the door didn't I?" Lauren raised an eyebrow at her cousin not believing a word she was saying. "It's the truth Lauren. I've got to go or I'll be late to work. I'll see you soon yeah?" Lauren nodded at her cousin getting the feeling she wasn't telling her everything.

Lauren made her way into the gym to see Joey already there. "Hey babe I thought you weren't in until later?" Lauren kissed him lightly placing her arms around his neck. "I've missed you"

"Babe you just saw me before you left" Joey said peppering kisses on her lips. "But I know what you mean"

"Children please we're here to work" Jack laughed walking into the office. "Come on Lo we have lots to do today"

"Such a slave driver" Lauren sighed removing her arms from Joeys neck. "See you soon Joey"

"Yeah babe" Joey kissed her head before getting into the ring.

.

.

.

"What's going on? Lauren asked running from the office as a crowd gathered around the ring. Pushing her way through she saw Joey bent in two in pain. "What happened babe" Lauren said reaching out to him.

"Fuck! I think I dislocated my shoulder." Joey said in agony.

"I'll bring my car around yeah? You need to go to hospital." Jack said running to the office to get his keys as Lauren helped Joey out of the ring.

"I hate seeing you in so much pain babe" Lauren said kissing his head as they waited for the doctor. Soon after the doctor arrived, Joeys shoulder was put back into place. They soon realised him giving him painkillers and telling him what to do and when he was to come back next.

"I'm going to have to look after you baby. Think I'd make a good nurse" Lauren said trying to take Joeys mind off the pain.

"hmm yeah babe I think you would." Joey said as his eye began to close from the painkillers. Lauren sighed making sure everything was ready putting a glass of water and painkillers beside his side of the bed. Soon after her eyes became heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

.

.

.

_**This is where the story starts coming together. I do plan on doing a sequel because if I was to add everything to this fic it would get to long x**_


	12. Christmas Time

Lauren was shocked at how well tonight had gone. Joey had finally come round to Peter and Alice dating. It had only taken three months. Sitting down in their flat hosting dinner was surreal to them both. If anything it had shown how much they had grown over last nine months together. A lot of people thought they were moving too fast but then they saw how happy they were together. Joeys shoulder had healed well and he was back at the gym full time. It had been the first day off in god knows how long that they both could actually relax. No doctors' appointments, no work just them.

"Joey are you ok?" Lauren said running her hands threw his hair. "You're freezing" Lauren looked her boyfriend over once taking in his appearance which caused Alice to look over too. She ran her hand up and down his arms trying to warm him up.

"I'm fine babe!" Joey said smiling at Lauren kissing her lightly on the lips. Alice shrugged across the table knowing how weird her brother could be turning her attention back to Peter.

"And then Lauren jumped the fence and Max was just standing waiting for her. I thought he was going to kill me worst thing about it was he dragged me threw the square to my front door. We were grounded for a month" Peter said sharing one of the many memories he had with Lauren.

"At least! That's when dad threatened you to stay away from me" Lauren laughed clearing the table. Alice quickly stood up to help her winching slightly and grabbing her side.

"You alright Al?" Joey asked in concern. He regretted not spending as much time with her as he used too. They were in seriously committed relationship, had full time jobs and trying to please their dads. He had missed his little sister but she had become very distant and guarded since she got to the square.

"Yeah just a stitch" Alice smiled lightly. Lauren saw the pain in her eyes. The last few months she was convinced there was something going on with Alice.

"Pete get off your lazy ass and help me" Lauren said giving Peter no option by handing him a stack of plates. "I'll just get dessert yeah?" Joey nodded as Peter followed her into the kitchen. "What's up with Al? She ain't herself Peter!"

"I don't Lo I was hoping you might be able to tell me to be honest" He leaned against the press leaving out a sigh. "She won't let me touch her the last two weeks. I don't know is she gone off me or if I did something. She has this wall up like you used to do and in frustrates me. She won't speak to me always changes the subject when I bring it up. I don't know what else I can do Lo"

Lauren stopped cutting the cake and turned to look at one of her oldest friends. She knew he was being sincere. If anyone could read Peter Beale it was her. "Maybe it's just Christmas is getting on top of her. She's minding Scarlett fulltime. It's a lot going on for her the last few months. She misses her Mum, her Dads a dick and Joeys been hurt. Just give it another week if things don't change you tell me yeah?"

"Thank Lo" Peter said pulling her into a hug. Lauren smiled picking up the cake and walking back to the table.

"Dessert" Lauren smiled putting it on the table.

.

.

.

"Joey, Joey" Lauren moaned as he kissed his way down her neck. She didn't know what was going through his head but he had just basically turned down sex a half an hour ago and now he couldn't keep his hand off of her.

"Hmm Lo I need you" Joey said finally reaching her lips.

"You already have me babe" Lauren said smiling as he worked his way down her body. Not caring about what he said half an hour ago. "Your Mum is in the next room Joe. She might hear us" Joeys Mum Tina had come to stay with Joey and Lauren over Christmas much to Laurens delight. She really liked Joeys Mum and wished she got to see her more than what she did. Her thoughts were cleared when Joey hit just the right spot all logical thoughts were gone.

.

.

.

"I can't believe its Christmas Eve" Lauren sipped her coffee as she sat across from Tina. They were waiting on Alice to go to town to get last minute Christmas shopping. "My Mum is going to love you. Derek going to be at Christmas dinner at our house but you should come after for drinks" Tina laughed at Laurens eagerness to introduce her to a family she longed to forget so many years ago. Now the Brannings didn't seem that bad and Derek didn't scare her anymore. "I have to get one or two last minute presents for Joe and pick up Abbies present and I'm finally done."

"Hi" Alice said looking very glam Lauren thought. It wasn't often Alice wore a lot of make-up but today she had it done prefect.

"Are you alright Alice" Tina said with a hint of concern in her voice. Even just seeing her daughter she knew something was off.

"I'm fine Mum. Now are we going shopping I can get a takeaway coffee?" Alice stood up making her way to the counter.

"You get to meet Peter too" Lauren smiled putting on her coat and scarf. "You'll love him. He's one of my best friends. Even Joe is after coming round to him."

"Well that is something" Tina laughed lightly at how much Lauren was willing to share.

.

.

.

"Have you got all your presents' son?" Michael asked as Joey took a sip from his pint. Joey had been organised since last week surprisingly. He hated Christmas time but this year he was happy. "What are these?" Michael questioned picking a packet of pills out of his coat pocket. "Something you want to tell me Joe?" Joe quickly grabbed them off his father.

"Did you go through my stuff? " Joey said his temper rising with every word. "My shoulder acts up sometimes I take one or two. They're just my back up plan"

"Joe"

"That's it Dad alright? Now can we enjoy our Christmas drink yeah?" Not wanting to push his son any further and ruin their first Christmas together in years he dropped it.

.

.

.

"I love Christmas" Lauren said out of breath as her and Joey lay in bed together.

"That was….that was something babe." Joey kissed her shoulder tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I love you babe"

"I love you too. Happy Christmas handsome" Lauren smiled looking at the time.

"Happy Christmas Beautiful! Now get to sleep Oscar expects you there in the morning when he gets up" Joey laughed as she dropped her head on his chest getting comfortable. It wasn't long until they were both asleep.

.

.

.

_**Next Chapter is drama filled its Christmas at the Brannings. X **_


	13. Christmas Drama!

"_He's dead"._

Let's rewind here. That was the end of Christmas day now let's start from the top.

Lauren crawled out of bed on Christmas Day making her way across the square and into number 5. She was excited for Oscar. She couldn't exactly say Christmas was her favourite time of year. With her families track record she knew there had to be something happen today. Drama followed her family there was no denying that. With her parents New Year's wedding approaching and her dads weird behaviour she knew something had to happen.

"Wake up its Christmas" Oscar squealed from the door before running down the stairs. Lauren groaned and looked at her sister who was already up. "Happy Christmas Abi"

"Happy Christmas Lauren! Now get up Oscar is waiting on us" Abi threw a pillow at Lauren playfully.

The whole Branning family sat in the sitting room as Oscar showed them all excitedly what he got for Christmas. Lauren had gotten a new ipad from her parents, perfume from Abi and Oscar had given her new make-up (thanks to her mum). She had gotten a few more bits and pieces clothes, shoes and accessories.

"Where's Joey?" Oscar asked looking at his sister with wide eyes. Oscar had taken quiet a liking to Joey. He had stayed a few times in their flat.

"He's with his Mum and Alice for Christmas he'll be over later." Lauren smiled before going to the kitchen to help her Mum. It was nice just being there with her Mum, Abi and Cora. A while later she went upstairs changing into a black skater dress, tights and black wedges, leaving her hair down loosely curled. Lauren made her way downstairs. She spotted Alice with Kat and Derek. She quickly made her way over to her cousin.

"Alice what are you doing here?" Lauren quizzed. Alice was supposed to spend Christmas day with Joey and Tina. Joey had told his dad he couldn't spend Christmas with him because his Mum was coming to stay.

"I've decided to spend Christmas here. I haven't ever spent it with my family, I spend every year with Mum." Although Alice was saying the words her mind was a million miles away. Lauren didn't know what was going on with her cousin the last few months but she knew it wasn't good.

"Al you know you can tell me anything right?" Lauren said with concern in her voice.

"There's nothing to tell Lauren. Now I got to go talk to the rest of our family." Lauren grabbed her arm to stop her and Alice visibly flinched with the contact.

"There's something weird going on with you Alice and I'm going to find out." Lauren said looking straight into her cousins' eyes before leaving go of her arm.

.

.

.

Joey rolled over noticing Lauren wasn't where she should be he sat up in bed rubbing his hand down his face. Remembering what day it was he quickly jumped in the shower. He got out and made his way to the living room where he saw his Mum sitting.

"Happy Christmas Mum" Joey said as he kissed her head.

"Happy Christmas Darlin'" Tina said pulling her son into a hug. Joey looked over to where she had already started dinner. Alice still hadn't arrived and after 20 calls he finally rang Lauren who told him she was over at hers.

"I'm sorry Mum but Alice isn't coming. She's with Derek" Joey said regretfully as he saw the hurt cross her features. Tina had always tried to guard Alice from her father and now he had her under his thumb.

"Oh well it looks like it's just you and me" Tina said as she put two plates on the table instead of three.

.

.

.

As Lauren predicted it had all kicked off her dad had a secret wife. She just couldn't keep up with him but this of course was new. Derek had been trying to cover it with Dad and now she knew why her father wasn't so quick to stand up to him. Her mother had locked herself in the kitchen and now Derek was dragging Alice out the door angrier than she had ever seen him before. While her dad tried to get Tanya to open the door, Kirsty shouted at her dad. Jack and Sharon had taken Oscar over for a sleepover with Denny. Aunty Carol and Bianca had brought Kat to their house. Abi had practically run out the door in search of Jay. Lauren picked up her jacket knowing where she had to go.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry Mum but I have to drop over Scarlett, Dads and the rest of the Moons presents. " Joey said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's ok Joe. You go see your dad and sister. We can go over and meet Laurens family when you get back yeah?" Joey nodded at his mother before picking up his coat and walking out the door.

.

.

.

"Alice, Alice open the damn door" She screamed outside banging as hard as she could. She heard a scream quickly running around to the back door. She quickly heard where the noise was coming from the living room. The colour drained from Laurens face as she saw Alice lying on the floor holding her cheek. The table was overturned and it looked like a tornado had gone through it.

"Stop it" Lauren screamed finally gaining her voice again. "Don't touch her." Lauren tried to get over to Alice bet Derek flung her backwards causing her to crash into the table. She hissed and pain as she doubled over. Alice screamed seeing finally how her dad had been treating her. She also saw a flashback of another brunette. She saw a brunette with a similar build to Lauren covering a little boy as she watched on from the door. When the women turned around she saw her mother. Just like that she remembered what her father was really like and what she had let back into her life.

"Stop it, Stop it" Alice screamed hitting her father's chest with as much force as she could muster as tears streamed down her face. Lauren finally got to her feet pulling Alice away from Derek. Lauren stepped towards the sitting room door with Alice just as Derek locked the door.

"You two need to learn respect. I'm head of this family and you need to show me respect. I can't believe me own daughters a slut sleeping with that Peter Beale. As for you Lauren you're taking after your father no respect. You really picked damaged goods with Joey. This is the way he used to scream when your mother wouldn't give me respect Alice. You're more like her than you think. "Lauren looked at the door deciding she had no choice but to make a break for it she ran for the door. Derek grabbed her by the as they struggled Lauren hit her head off the fireplace.

"Oh my god Lauren" Alice said going over to her cousin who wasn't moving. She checked for a pulse and let how a sigh of relief when she felt it.

"Do you see what you made me do Alice? It doesn't have to be like this if you would just do as I say." Derek said grabbing his daughters arm as she struggled against him. "Sit down Alice and listen to me. We are getting away from here, away from Peter, your mother, your brother and my delinquent niece. Go pack a bag we can call an ambulance for Lauren once we've gone. Be fast now Alice we wouldn't want any permanent damage done to your lovely cousin." Alice looked at Lauren tears flowing freely down her face. She knew it was best to do what her dad said. She didn't know if Joey would ever forgive her if anything happened to Lauren. She made her way down the stairs with her bag in hand.

"Can we ring the ambulance now please?" Alice asked politely with her best smile for her father.

"Now that's more like it Al" Derek said picking up his phone.

"You can't make her go anywhere Lauren said as she launched herself at Derek. "Open the door Alice. Open the fucking door! RUN get help." Alice quickly opened the door as Lauren smashed a lamp over his head causing Derek to stumble a little bit. Lauren quickly ran to the door. She couldn't see Alice she couldn't see anyone, she felt light headed that's the last thing she remembers.

.

.

.

"He's dead" Joey said looking at a lifeless Derek. Alice and his mother looked on. "Where's Lauren?" His heart started to pick up speed as he thought of what could have happened to her. "Where is she Alice? Where's Lauren?" Joey gently shook her to get her attention.

"I…I..I don't know...She was here….she told me to run…..I left her with him….oh god what happened….my dad he's dead" Tina quickly pulled her daughter into a hug as Joey ran outside in search of Lauren. He found her passed out on the ground a few doors down. He quickly felt for a pulse lifting her head he felt her hair wet, looking at his hand he saw it cover in red. He quickly pulled out his phone dialling for an ambulance. "What the fuck happened tonight!" Joey mumbled to himself as he tried to regain Laurens consciousness. "Come on babe I need you" That was the last thing he remembers when strong arms pulled him away as the paramedics went to work on Lauren.

"What has happened Joey?" Max shook his daughter's boyfriend trying to get him out of his trance as he watched Tanya go with Lauren.

"I don't know Max. " Joey said rubbing his hands over his face turning to see Alice and his mother walking out of number 23. Whatever happened tonight only two people knew Alice and Lauren.

.

.

.

_**Is all as it seems? Did Lauren really hit him hard enough to kill him? Did someone else do it? **_

_**Here's a little snippet of the next chapter.**_

"_**He's been hitting me for months. Lauren suspected something but I just couldn't admit it. He was my Dad he shouldn't have been doing it"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**If anything had happened to you I don't know what I'd do. You're my everything!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**I don't know what happened. I didn't hit him that hard."**_

"_**It didn't happen there"**_

"_**I'm glad he's dead."**_

"_**I don't know if I can take this much longer. This is all getting too much. I don't know if I'm ready for this. Who would want to have this life?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Until next time x **_


	14. Boxing Day

"What happened Alice?" Joey asked his sister which felt like the thousand times. Lauren had yet to wake up. There had been some bleeding on the brain and the next twenty four hours would be critical. Since Lauren couldn't say what had happened Alice was the only other person who could tell them all. Alice just sat there not uttering a word since she came out of the house. She stared into space not breaking the trance she was in.

"She's in shock Joey" Tina said to her son as she handed him a coffee. "Whatever happened has emotionally traumatised her. Her Dad is dead Joe you can't forget that" Joey looked at his mother a mixture of emotions ran through him anger, pain, sorrow and relief. Relief that Derek had finally gone from his sister's life. Although this isn't the way he wished. His girlfriend was lying in a hospital bed and his sister was having what he could only sum up as a breakdown. He didn't speak he couldn't he was scared he would say the wrong thing. He finally stood up for his turn in the room with Lauren two at a time were allowed in the room.

"He's been hitting me for months. Lauren suspected something but I just couldn't admit it. He was my Dad he shouldn't have been doing it" Alice finally said as Joey went to walk away. A fresh batch of tears escaped her eyes as she violently wiped them away. "I was too stubborn, I thought I could change him. I didn't want to admit that you and Mum were right about him all this time. Lauren saved me last night. If she hadn't come I don't know where I'd be I might be lying in where she is now or I might be in the morgue." Alice looked at Lauren room her voice breaking into sobs. "I should have told someone it might not have had to end like this. I just wanted him to be a normal Dad. I'm sorry." Unable to speak anymore as she visibly shook from the sobs that were escaping her.

"Ssshh baby its ok mummy's here. He can't hurt you anymore and Lauren is the strongest girl I know. She's a fighter she'll pull through." Tina said as she gently rocked her daughter dropping a kiss on her head. Tina nodded for Joey to go into Laurens room that she would look after Alice.

As Joey walked into her room he couldn't help but think how fragile and delicate she looked. Sitting in the seat Max had just gotten up from he took her hand in his. "Lauren Babe you got to wake up. I need to know what happened, I need you. Why didn't you tell me you had your suspicions babe? If I'd known I would have killed him."

"Ever think that's why she didn't tell you son" Joey felt a hand on his shoulder turning around to see his father. Michael let out a weak smile seeing his sons eye glisten with tears. "She will be alright Joe. Derek Branning was always a nasty piece of work but doing this to his niece and to his daughter that a new low even for him."

"What if she doesn't make it Dad? What am I going to do? I love her she's the only girl I ever loved, the only girl I want to love. We're only starting our lives together and now I could lose her all over Derek and my sister's stupidity. I fucking hate this" Joey overturned the table slapping the vase off of it before walking out of the room.

.

.

.

"What are you doing? What are these? Have you been taken them all this time? Your shoulder healed over two months ago." Jack said snapping the pills out of Joey's hand. "That was what your little outbreak was all about? Do you know what these do to your head? Along with the mood swings and side effects to your body. These are dangerous Joey."

"I….I….My shoulder hurts me every now and again so I take some" Joey said through gritted teeth.

"Your eyes Joey it say it all. You're high as a kite. I know what high looks like Joey I've worked as a cop." Jack turned out the door walking up the corridor to get Michael. Joey saw the exchange between the two men. He knew his time was numbered as his father and Jack walked towards him. "Outside now" Michael mumbled as he passed him.

"You told me you didn't have a problem Joey."

"I don't"

"You're carrying pills around with you. You've become dependent on them. That is a problem Joseph." Michael through the pills in the bin waiting for Joey's reaction to it.

"Why did you do that? There fucking mine." Joey snapped.

"Do you see? Your girlfriend who you've just said is the love of your life is lying in a hospital bed and you're more upset over pills. Your sister needs you and your being a complete asshole to her." Michael said trying to get his point across to Joey.

"I…I…I don't know what happening to me." Joey said finally collapsing onto the bench. "I didn't think it would matter a pill every now and then but now I can't go a couple of hours without taking one. My mood is so up and down. I don't know where my head is at anymore." Joey said rubbing his hands down his face.

"We can get you help Joe. I'll call a rehab centre now. You can be gone in the morning." Michael said patting his sons back.

"The girls need me" Joey said looking finally at his father.

"You're no good to anyone in this state. What are you going to do snap and be moody when they're trying to recover from everything?" Michael looked at his watch. "You can explain to Lauren everything and then we'll get you checked in yeah?" Michael stood up from the bench.

"Thank you Dad." Joey said standing up from the bench and following his dad back inside.

.

.

.

"Hey sleeping beauty you had me scared" Joey smiled as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Her eyes flickered open and shut again as she tried to sit up. "Here" Joey said offering her some water.

"My head" Lauren groaned as she shut her eyes again.

"Sleep baby I'll be here when you wake up. I'll always be here for you" Joey laid a gentle kiss on her head.

A few hours later Lauren woke up again a lot more alert as the doctors checked her over. Everyone waited outside for the doctors to leave.

"Lauren, you aware you're pregnant?" Doctor White asked as he looked through her chart.

"I'm aware. My family doesn't know yet I wanted to wait until I was three months I was supposed to tell my boyfriend last night. Just my luck I end up in a hospital bed. Is my baby ok?" Lauren said rubbing her hand over her no existent bump.

"Your baby is a fighter just likes its Mum. You've two broken ribs, concussion and you're going to have a few nasty bruises but you will make a full recovery." Doctor White smiled. "I can bring in a sonogram now we've already done one when you first came in. Your mum was present. "

"I better tell my boyfriend first." Lauren blushed lightly.

"There are a lot of people waiting to see you. I'm sorry to say so do the police." Doctor White said just as he left the room.

"Hi Darlin'" Tanya said coming through the door with Max. "You had us scared"

"Lauren I thought I lost you" Max kissed his daughters hair. As the rest of the family came in and said a quick hello. The last person to walk through the door was Joey.

"Hey babe nice to see you awake" Joey smiled kissing his girlfriend's head.

"Nice to be awake" Lauren smiled. Everyone else had left the room on request of Michael and Tanya. "Are you ok?"

Joey chuckled lightly at her taking a seat at the side of her bed. "Shouldn't I be asking you that babe?" Lauren raised an eyebrow at him knowing there was something he wasn't saying. "I have to go away for a bit babe. I know the timing isn't ideal and I want nothing more than to stay with you but I can't. I'm no good for you or Alice at the moment. I'm going to rehab!" Joey finally said the words allowed. He hadn't dared to say them since Michael had brought it up.

"I don't understand. You don't have an addiction babe" Lauren couldn't wrap her head around what Joey was saying. She knew Joey he wasn't drinking and he'd never take drugs he was anti-drugs, he was a health freak.

"My shoulder I've been still taking the medication. I thought I was ok it was just a couple of tablets but a couple turned into a packet and I just couldn't stop. I let it get too far Lauren and now I can't even be here for you." Lauren reached out and gently stroked his cheek.

"Baby, why didn't you say anything?" Lauren said with tears in her eyes. She hated herself for not picking up on it. There had been so much happening over the last few months she didn't even pick up on anything.

"I didn't think it was anything to be honest. Babe this isn't about me. Dad has booked me into rehab." Joey said looking at the tears rolling down Laurens face. "If anything had happened to you I don't know what I'd do. You're my everything!"

"Babe I'll be fine yeah? I'm a Branning ain't I? You just come back to us yeah?" Lauren said as she caressed his cheek.

"Us?" Joey said with a raised brow.

"It's all wrong Joe." Lauren said with tears rolling down her face. "I had it all planned. Christmas night when it was just you and me, I was going to tell you. It's all ruined now. "

"Lo calm down you've been through a lot babe. I just need you to breathe yeah? What had you planned?" Joey pulled her closer to him.

It took her a few moments to get it out but she final ushered the words she hadn't said to anyone. "I'm pregnant"

Joey moved her away from him momentarily to look at her. "Babe, we're going to be parents? I'm going to be a dad? I know it ain't great now babe but we'll have everything sorted by the time the baby comes yeah?" Joey gently placed his hand on her stomach. "Best present ever" He kissed her softly on the lips.

"You can't even wipe that smile off your face babe. I'm going to miss you so much" Lauren sighed looking up at him. "I love you Joseph Moon"

"I love you too Lauren Branning."Joey said laying a final kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry but we need to talk to Miss Branning." A Detective said from the door.

"Just tell them everything yeah? I'll call you as soon as I can yeah?" Lauren nodded to him as Max walked into the room taking his position in the seat beside Lauren.

"I know there's no right time to do this but we have to find out what happened last night." Detective Kent said. Lauren told him everything that happened, her suspicions, what she thought of Derek.

"I don't know what happened. I didn't hit him that hard." Lauren sighed looking over at her father. "I hit him with the lamp in the hall it was the only way I could stop him he was going to take Alice away. He had hurt her for too long he hurt me for trying to stop him."

"So you struck him in the hall? All evidence shows there was a confrontation in the kitchen. Derek wasn't killed by a blow to the head someone stabbed him." Lauren looked in shock at the detective.

"I wasn't even in the kitchen. It didn't happen there. I came in the backdoor but I didn't go back there I ran the minute I hit him with the lamp." Lauren said reliving the moment over and over again.

"Well that's all we need from you today Lauren. Is there anyone you know that holds a grudge with Derek?" Lauren sniggered before biting her lips to stop herself.

"Only half the square! Derek made a lot of enemies he was a nasty person." Lauren said leaving it at that.

.

.

.

"You know what? I'm glad he's dead. He could have killed you Lauren. He could have killed that baby." Tanya said as she paced her daughter's room. "Why didn't you tell me darlin'?"

"I was supposed to tell Joey last night. I was going to wait until after the wedding to tell our families." Lauren sighed looking up at her mother.

"Well I'll support you both darling. Joey makes you happy and that's all that matters yeah?" Lauren nodded in agreement. "Ain't going to be a wedding now though is there? A secret wife? I have to say it's original for your father. He went one step further than his usual affair."

"That's dad full of surprises. He loves to sabotage your relationship. Your strong Mum, you've got on just fine without him before you can do it again yeah? Plus you'll be a Nan you'll have a little one to chase around" Lauren said hugging her mother. "I love you Mum"

"I love you too Lauren. You've grown up so much darlin' and I'm so proud of you. We two have been through a lot together. You've been my rock for so long Lauren I don't know what I would have done without you"

"I don't know if I can take this much longer. This is all getting too much. I don't know if I'm ready for this. Who would want to have this life?" Lauren cried looking to her mother.

"Darlin' you're so strong. You helped me through my cancer by yourself, you've a heart of gold and you've finally found what you're supposed to do. This baby is going to be lucky to have you as a Mum. Joey will be fine and I'm here for you until he gets back" Tanya kissed her daughters head pulling her into a tight hug. "I think there's someone who's been dying to see you outside. I'm just going to get her ok?" Lauren nodded regaining her composure as Tanya left the room.

.

.

.

_**Wow that was a long one. Lots of stuff going on. Please review and let me know what you think. Alice is going to visit Lauren next chapter it would have been too long to put in this one. Who do you think killed Derek? I haven't decided yet I have a few people in mind but I'd like to know who you'd like to see as the killer. X **_


	15. Getting Back on Track

_**Really sorry for the long wait! I don't really have any excuses just been busy and lack motivation. Anyone know when we're going to get a Jauren scene? I'm getting withdrawls from not seeing them on my screen :( **_

_**Hope everyone has a happy Easter x **_

.

.

.

"Are you ready darlin'?" Tanya asked her eldest daughter as she walked into her apartment she shared with Joey. Joey had been in rehab for just over a month now. Today was the first time Lauren was getting to visit him. She was now just over four months pregnant and had the smallest bump. Tanya and Max had wanted her to move home until Joey got out of rehab but Lauren had none of it. She wanted to stay in their apartment to have everything perfect for when Joey returned and to start getting ready for the baby. Since only the immediate family still knew, it wasn't hard for Lauren to cover her little bump with her baggy jumpers. Lauren had decided she didn't want anyone to know until Joey was finished his stint in rehab.

Christmas and the New Year were now a distant memory. Although she still had nightmares of that night, she had tried to put it to the back of her mind and focus on the future. Her parents wedding and their relationship had been put up in the air with the arrival of Kirsty's her dads wife. Her mother had tried to show it hadn't bothered her but with her upcoming trip to visit Jane. Lauren knew it was her mother's way of getting her head together, removing herself from the situation. Lauren had laughed at the doctor when he told her to remain calm and to remove herself from stressful situations. She had told him she couldn't remove herself from her life to which she gained a weird look from him. Derek's funeral had been held with most of the family going Alice wanted to attend to say a final goodbye, the case was still on-going.

"Yeah Mum I just need my keys and I'm ready. " Lauren picked up her leather jacket taking one last look around before following her mother out the door. Joeys rehab facility was just over an hour away. For the first month they wanted Joey to have no contact with anyone outside the facility. Michael had already been to see him this morning but due to Laurens doctor's appointment she couldn't attend. Tanya had offered to drive her even though Lauren told her she was more than capable. Everyone had been watching her like a hawk waiting for her to crash and burn. They finally got to the drive where Lauren felt butterflies in her stomach. Butterflies were a welcome change from morning sickness. As Lauren talked to the receptionist she could help but think this place was flush. She didn't think Joey would like it very much, flashy wasn't his thing, it wasn't really hers either.

The receptionist kindly showed her to where she was to meet with Joey. Tanya said she would be back in an hour to pick her up. Lauren sat nervously waiting for Joey to show. She couldn't help but smile when she saw him walk towards her. His hair was slightly longer and it looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days. Lauren felt tingles through her whole body mumbling to herself about her stupid hormones.

"Hey babe" Lauren launched herself into his open arms as he kissed her head. She was so overwhelmed she had missed him. She had missed his smell, that cheeky grin, his voice, just him. She couldn't help but notice how calm he was. It was like he had a different aura about him.

"I've missed you" Lauren said tears brimming her eyes. "I'm sorry stupid hormones. I'm up and down. Mum said I shouldn't be like this until I'm at least 5 months. I'm sorry I'm mumbling. How are you doing?" She took her seat beside him gladly expecting the glass of water he had given her.

"It's so good to hear your voice Lo. I'm good missing you like crazy. You're glowing babe. I hate being in here when so much is happening at home. Dad told me about what happened with your dad. Your family really does know how to do Christmas. Tell me how you're doing?" She moulded into his side as they sat on the coach his had gently running through her hair.

"My morning sickness stopped just over a week ago. My mood is all over the place. I've been working, keeping busy. Abi ain't taking our parent's newest dilemma to well. She's stayed at ours quite a bit. Mum is going to visit Jane next week for a while with Oscar. Your dad's always dropping in to check on me, it's lovely really. I haven't been really speaking to my dad. He's just really hurt us all too much. I went for my scan today, Alice came along with me." Lauren searched through her bag finally finding the scan she got done less than four hours ago. She gently placed it in Joeys hand as he began to study it. "That's our baby Joey. It don't really look like a baby now but it will soon."

"It's perfect. You're perfect babe. I wish I was there. These stupid pills messed up everything. I didn't see what was in front of me. I should have noticed what Derek was doing to Alice. It's like this fog has cleared and now I can see everything clearly. Everyday I'm in here I dream of being at home with you. "Joey looked at Lauren seeing tears in her eyes. "Hey babe I'm not trying to make you sad. I just want you to know how much you mean to me yeah? When I get out of here nothing is going to come between us. It's you me and that little one" Joey smiled laying his hand on her stomach.

"I just can't wait for you to be home with me babe." Lauren rubbed her hand over Joeys cheek. "It isn't the same without you babe." Lauren leaned in gently placing a kiss on his lips. She didn't know if it was hormones or not having sex for over a months but that little kiss had led to her laying below Joey as he kissed his way down her neck. "Baby" Lauren moaned. "We need to stop someone could walk in we only have a little while together Joe."

Joey didn't say anything for a moment but felt Joey's breath hit her neck as he regained it. "This is torture. You look so good Lo." He gently pulled her into his side. "Only another month yeah? Then we can be together. How's Alice? Dad didn't know much just the gossip around the square."

"She's ok. We went to his funeral. She wanted to go for closure. She didn't think she could forgive herself if she didn't. Her words were 'He's my dad as much as I hate him right now I need to say goodbye. I need to believe it's all over' she was right you know? As much as I didn't want to go seeing him lying there knowing he couldn't hurt anyone anymore it was a relief. The nightmares got better for us both after that. Alice has been going to counselling. She's staying at my parents at the moment. Well my Mums. Its only Abi, Mum and Oscar there with Mum going off now it'll be good for Abi to have someone there. It's been hard but we've pulled together and as always we Brannings can get over anything. Alice and Peter are doing ok he's giving her space but he's right there every time she needs him. Dad has shacked up with Kirsty in the B'N'B '. She's tried everything to talk to me and Abi but we ain't having it. It's upsetting Mum too much and I don't want her upset. She's been so good to me over the last few weeks. "Lauren yawned slightly stretching her arms and sitting up.

"I wish I was there for you and Alice through it all babe. It was the worst thing about being in here knowing what was going on out there. It was driving me made not knowing how everyone was doing. "Joey pushed a piece of hair behind Laurens ear gently caressing her cheek before laying a kiss on her lips. "I love you Lauren Branning don't ever doubt that"

"I know Joey. I love you too and this little one." Lauren smiled lovingly at her stomach. "I can't believe it's been an hour already. Time flies when you're having fun and all that I guess." Lauren laughed lightly as she reached for her bag. "Walk me out?" Joey nodded before leading her through the door by the hand.

"I'll see you same time next week?" Lauren nodded lightly before kissing him a final goodbye. "Take care of yourself Lo"

"Yeah you too Babe" Lauren said reluctantly stepping out of his embrace and making her way to her mother's car. Sitting into the car she finally broke down. Tanya gently squeezed her knee as they drove down the drive. Seeing him and leaving him had to of been the worst experience she has had.

.

.

.

Lauren strolled into the café spotting Alice and Peter at the usual table in the back corner. She quickly told Marie her order before joining them.

"Hey" Alice smiled at her cousin as she sat down. "How was Joey?" Lauren smiled at her older cousin. She knew she missed her brother terribly and wanted him here just as much as she did.

"He's good but he misses everyone. He just wants to be home with us all. He says to say hello. It's only another three weeks." Lauren smiled weakly at her cousin and best friend.

"That's good to hear Lo. How are you doing?" Peter asked squeezing her hand lightly across the table. If anyone could read Lauren it was Peter it was a good thing sometimes other times she hated it.

"Alright missing him like crazy. It was so hard leaving him there I just wanted to bring him back with me." Lauren smiled at Marie as she put the food on the table.

"Are you looking after yourself?" Alice asked her eyes drifting to Laurens no existent bump.

Lauren smirked at her cousin taking a bite of her food before answering. "I am better than I've felt in ages. You don't have to worry about me."

Alice rested her against her Peters shoulder. "Of course I worry about you. You're my cousin and my brothers girlfriend practically my sister in law." Lauren laughed lightly at Alice enjoying the rest of her lunch with her cousin and friend.

.

.

.

"Lauren" Lauren groaned hearing a voice at her bedroom door. She knew who it was only four people beside her and Joey who had a key. Hearing the distress in her voice Lauren sat up quickly. "What's wrong Abs?" Lauren pulled the blanket from her body grabbing her dressing gown from the end of the bed. She followed her sister into the living room after turning on the kettle. Lauren looked at the distress state of Abi. It was only 11 am. What could of possibly went wrong?

"Everything is just all wrong" Abi burst into tears as Lauren pulled her into a hug.

"Hey ssshhh everything will be fine." Lauren brushed her hand through Abi's hair gently soothing her. She finally stopped crying leaving the two sisters in silence.

"Mum and Dad had a blazing row. I think they're really over this time Lauren. I don't want them to be. I want us all back at home. Stupid Kirsty ruined everything. Mum and Dad were getting married everything was going to be perfect." Abi said without a breath.

Lauren sighed pushing the tears back. "Abs Mum and Dad, well their relationship is complex at best. Maybe this is the best thing. They could finally be happy. It ain't all Kirsty fault she didn't know about us and well she didn't know Dad was marrying Mum. I know it's hard Ab's but we just have to sit back and let faith work its magic. We can't keep worrying about them it'll drive us mad." Lauren stood up walking to the kitchen bringing them both back a cup of tea. "I'm due sometime off. How about you and I go away this weekend? Away from the square and our parents it'll be fun. Just you and I like old times. We could go to Newcastle go shopping and have a spa day?" Lauren gently nudged her sister with her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah that would be good. Lo we don't have any money for this trip?" Abi sighed taking a sip of her tea.

"Abs, I ain't the old broke helpless Lauren I have a job and savings now. Maybe I can go talk to dad see can he give us some cash." Lauren said which earned a smile from Abi. "How about you go home and pack and I'll organise everything else, give you time to say bye to Jay yeah?"

"Thanks Lo you're the best" Abi smiled pulling her sister into a hug. "You're going to be a great Mum. Joey and you will be nothing like your parents."

.

.

.

Lauren dreaded knocking on the door. Asking her father for money was something she hadn't done in months. She didn't even really need to but since he had caused all this hurt. She would hit her father where it always hurt the most his pocket.

"Lauren, I wasn't expecting you." Max said shocked as he buttoned up his shirt.

Lauren rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Obviously" Turning around she went to walk away.

"Wait Lauren you obviously came here for something." Max sighed rubbing a hand over his head. "How are you feeling?"

Lauren felt tears brim to her eyes. She had always been a daddy's girl but this time she had really pushed him away. She didn't know who it surprised or hurt more her or Max. She quickly composed herself again she was sick of being weak. "I'm good. I've come here to ask you for some money." Lauren said awkwardly as she stood in the hallway.

"How much?" Max asked looking his eldest daughter up and down. She was dressed in a hat, scarf , military jacket, jeans and converse. He couldn't help but smile at her. She had always got him and in turn he had always got her. He could understand her better than Tanya ever had. Now she was pregnant it was an area Tanya could understand better.

"Are you not going to ask for what? Or do you even care anymore Dad?" Lauren snapped.

"I trust you Lauren. I know you ain't going to go drinking so it's either something for my grandchild or for yourself, either way it's worth giving you the money for." Max looked at his daughter once more to see if any of her guard had fallen.

"It's for Ab's and me yeah? We're going to go to Newcastle for a few days. We need to sort our heads out get away from here. So we are going to go shopping, eat out and go to a spa. "

"Ok here's my card. Don't max it out Lauren. I know what you're like, especially when you're mad at me." Max took the card out of his wallet. "For what it's worth Lo if I could change any of this I would. I love your Mum. Abi, Oscar and you are the most important things in the world to me. I'm sorry for all this, I really am."

"You're always sorry dad. It don't change anything you do it again and again. I don't know why Kirtsy thinks she's special you're going to do it to her too. Thanks for the card I'll return it when we're back." Before Max could say anything else she was gone down the stairs.

.

.

.

"I'm really excited about this Lauren" Abi squealed as she carried her bag down the steps.

"Me too Abs. Saying goodbye to Albert Square for a couple of days is just what we both need." Lauren smiled as they walked towards the station.

.

.

.

_**Hope it was ok? Please let me know what you think? X **_


	16. Worry and Happiness

Newcastle had been a great break both her and Abi got to talk about a lot of things and get their heads around everything. She knew it would take a lot more than a trip away and a good chat for them to come to terms with everything. Lauren and Abi hadn't been this close since Lauren couldn't remember when. It was nice to share that sisterly bond again.

"Lauren, Lauren, LARUEN" Lauren looked behind her finally seeing Jack out of the corner of her eye. She had been in a world of her own. Sharon had tried to ease off the work load for Lauren but it had become so busy in RnR it was near enough impossible. Tonight she had two stag and a hen. She had just been to the café with her Mum for some breakfast to reassure her that she was looking after herself and the baby. She wasn't going to let anything happen either of them.

"Hey Uncle Jack" Lauren waved slightly stopping to wait for her uncle to catch up. Jacks eyes darted to her stomach like everyone's that knew. Lauren rolled her eyes smirking. "I'm fine, we're fine. " She linked her arm through her uncles walking towards the club. "You know if Sharon gives out to me, I'm blaming you yeah? You're holding me up" Sighing lightly she gently laid her head on her uncle's shoulder as they walked towards the club.

"You're doing too much Lo. It ain't good for you and that little one yeah?" Lauren looked up at her uncle tiredly giving him a weak smile. "You know Joey would probably have you locked in the flat and not let you move until that baby come out" Lauren felt the vibrations of Jacks laugh on her cheek. "He's a good lad Joey, I don't think I could have picked anyone better for you Lauren. This is just a minor setback yeah? The two of you will be fine when he's back." Reaching RnR Lauren unlinked her uncle.

"Thank you Uncle Jack it means a lot coming from you. I'm fine it's just mine and Abi's relaxing weekend away was jam packed. I'm just a bit tired but it's nothing a good night's sleep won't cure." Lauren rooted through her bags looking for the keys to the club. "Could you please give this card back to my dad?" Jack looked sceptically at his niece. "I just don't want an argument and that is what's going to happen. I have all your wedding planning to get done and it ain't going to plan itself. It would mean a lot please?" Lauren said with her best puppy dog eyes.

"You always did have me wrapped around your little finger. Fine I'll give it to him yeah? Just don't forget he still is your Dad Lo" Lauren looked up at her uncle unlocking the door and typing in the alarm code.

"I know as much as I want to forget about him sometimes I can't. I just don't want to speak to him right now. I will when I'm ready but right now I just have to be there for Abi yeah?"

"You have gotten so grown up Lauren. I'm proud of you. You just do what you see well. I better let you get to work. I'll see you soon" Jack kissed his nieces head before heading back towards the Club.

.

.

.

"Mum" Lauren said with panic I her voice.

"Lauren, are you alright? You sound worried!" Tanya said with an alarm in her voice. She had been fine this morning Tanya thought.

"I'm sitting in the office yeah? I haven't eating anything different yeah? Or lifted anything but I have this really weird feeling in my stomach. It like something's swishing around. Is the baby ok? Should I go to the hospital?" The panic was still evident I her voice. Her hand was now rubbing soothing circles across her small bump which she had cover with a baggy top. She heard a light chuckle on the other end. "It isn't funny Mum! What if there's something wrong?"

"Oh Darlin' there ain't nothing wrong. That swishing your feeling is a good thing. The baby is starting to move. It's going to get a lot worse from here on out wait until your start getting the rib kicks. You were the worst for that" Tanya chuckled lightly again the lighted hearted tone returning to her voice. "It just means your baby is developing normally every baby start moving between 5 and 6 months. Don't worry darlin'. I have to go, my 12 O' Clock is here. If you need anything or have any more questions just call yeah? I love you Lauren"

"Love you to Mum. Thank you." Lauren smiled lightly hanging up the phone. "So that's what you doing little one letting Mummy know you're in there. Well guess what I know you're in there since we made you. I just finished up my morning sickness two weeks ago. Whoever came up with morning sickness obviously didn't suffer from it because it doesn't just happen in the morning." Lauren looked when she heard someone chuckling lightly. "Oh my god Tina. I'm sorry I was talking to the little one. I got a bit of a fright and had to ring Mum but it turns out the Baby is just moving about." Lauren got up from her seat pulling Joeys Mum into a hug. "How have you been?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Tina smiled lightly. She stood back looking the young girl in front of her up and down. "You look great Lauren, pregnancy really suits you and you're glowing. I've just been to see Joey. He's missing you lots. It's only another two weeks and then he's back to you. Although I think it feels a lot longer for you two. "Lauren nodded lightly in agreement. "How about I treat you to some lunch?"

"I have at least another hour and a half to do here. We're having a really busy week. How about you go find Alice? She probably at the Café helping out Peter since Lucy is gone on holidays. I'll give you a call when I'm done and we can go for a bit to eat in the Vic." Tina smiled saying her goodbye before leaving Lauren to get back to her work.

.

.

.

Lauren opened the door the apartment shedding her clothes as she made her way towards the shower. "Do you always do that Miss Branning because I could get used to it." Lauren turned around shocked coming face to face with the person she wanted to see the most. "Joey" Her voice came out in more of a whisper not believing he was in front of her. "But how? You ain't supposed to be back for two weeks. "

"It was a surprise for you babe. I just wanted to do something good for you yeah?" Joey closed the distance between them pulling her against his chest. "God it's good to be home. It's good to be back to you Lauren. I've missed you so much." He gently placed his hand under her chin lifting her head. "You look so beautiful." He placed his lips on her. There instincts took over as he led her to the room to show her just how much he missed her.

.

.

.

Lying in bed Joey ran his hand over Laurens small bump. "We can tell people now" Joey placed a kiss on her stomach. "It's after getting bigger since the last time I saw you"

"That is what's supposed to happen babe" Lauren chuckled lightly as she ran her hand through his short hair. "It started to move today it felt so weird. Your mum said it won't be long until it starts kicking."

"I can't wait until it's here. I bet it'll look like you. If it's a girl I'm screwed I'll have to lock her up." Joey laughed as he pulled Lauren closer to him.

"And if it's a boy it's going to break hearts just like his Daddy." Lauren said kissing his cheek lightly. Lauren couldn't put words on how good it felt to have him back. "Who knew you were getting out early?" She hadn't asked. She takes that back she didn't get a chance to ask it had been the last thing on her mind the last couple of hours.

"My mum, My dad, Alice and your Mum. We all thought it would be a good surprise for you. For the record babe I'd never break your heart. I love you and this little one more than I can ever show you." Lauren looked up at him knowing every word he had spoken was true.

"I know babe. My and this little one love you too." Lauren gently laid a kiss on his lips. "Now babe you are after using all my energy I think it time for us to get some rest yeah?" Joey nodded kissing her head before he knew he had nodded off.

.

.

.

_**Hope it was ok. So Joey is home! YAY! I am writing another fic called Fix Me it's a lot more angsty than this fic. I have about two more chapters left of this fic and then a sequel. Hope everyone has a good weekend x **_


	17. Coming Together!

Having Joey back was great. His attitude had totally changed as he threw himself into an impressive work load. After telling everyone of Lauren pregnancy the Square was buzzing with the latest gossip. Lauren couldn't care less. Everyone that was important to them was happy for them. Laurens bump had grown over the last few weeks now choosing to wear tighter fitted tops. With everyone knowing now she had nothing to hide. She was more than impressed at how organised Joey and she had become. They had now everything they needed for the baby. Choosing neutral colours for the baby's room, clothes and accessories as the sex of the baby was going to be a surprise.

"Are you sure you're up to this babe?" Lauren had been worrying all week as Joeys first fight since his stint in rehab was tonight. She had been up extra early this morning due to the baby deciding to have a party in her womb. She had gotten most of her work done early and was now sitting with her boyfriend having breakfast. "Are you nervous?"

Joey grinned widely at his girlfriend taking another bite of his breakfast. "Babe I ain't got anything to be nervous about. I've got this in the bag." Joey gently took Lauren hand in his. "You don't need to worry Lo, I'll be fine. I've done my training so you don't worry yeah? It ain't good for you or the baby." Joey said kissing the side of her head. Joey smirked at Lucy as she looked down at them both with a look of disgust.

"I know babe. I just worry about you. I don't want anything to happen to that handsome face of yours." Lauren said taking a bite out of her toast.

"Oh so I am handsome babe? Well with a handsome dad and a beautiful Mum this baby has some good genes." Joey said as he peppered kisses on Laurens cheek.

"You too really need a room" Alice laughed as she walked hand in hand with Peter towards their table.

"I think that's what caused the bump babe" Peter laughed as he took his seat. "You two look happy. Anything we should know?" Peter raised a brow in the direction of his best friend and his girlfriend's brother.

"Just happy ain't we? We have a Baby on the way. Work is good. We're good. Life is good" Joey said as he put his arm around Lauren. Lauren smiled lovingly at him as she laid a kiss on his cheek.

"Joseph Moon I've never heard you so optimistic." Alice smiled at her brother and cousin. "It's good to see you both so happy."

Lauren looked at her cousin as she took a sip from her coffee. "Is that what I think it is?" Lauren squealed as she took her cousins hand in hers.

"Yes it is" Alice squealed in the same high pitch Lauren just did.

Joey looked at his sister and then to Peter. "Congratulations I'm happy for you both. Welcome to the family."

"You have good taste Beale the ring is amazing" Lauren said as she inspected her cousins ring. The boys took to their own conversation as the girls talked about every detail of the engagement.

.

.

.

Lauren stood at the side of the ring one hand rubbing soothing circles across her bump while the other covered her eyes. Joey had just begun his second round. Jack stood at one side of her while Alice was at the other. Jack, Michael and her dad were all shouting at Joey giving him advice. "Are you sure you want to stay Lauren?" Michael quizzed the young girl as he looked at her current state of shock.

"No, no I'm fine. It's just the second time I've ever seen him in the ring properly. He's really good. I just don't want to see him getting hurt." Lauren said looking at Joey's father. She knew boxing was in his blood. It was a passion and she would never deny him of that.

"I know Tina used to hate watching me in the ring. I gave it up around Joey's age. I let my career get in the way. I have to say I regret it now. Tina's brothers and Dad are all great boxers. Joey really didn't have a chance not to be. It's good at what he does Lauren he'll be fine up there. He's already winning. "Michael squeezed her shoulder gently giving her some reassurance.

"Thank you Michael." Lauren said turning her attention back to the ring. Of course Michael was right and Joey won the fight. Lauren hadn't seen him this content since they had first got together. "You did so good babe" Lauren said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms instinctively going to her hips.

"Thanks babe. Told you I had it in the bag" Lauren kissed his lips. She had missed the cockiness he had, the boyish grin crossing his features. "Let's go home, I can have a shower and we can meet everyone in the Vic." Lauren nodded as she took his hand walking out in the night's air.

A half an hour later they were walking into the Vic. Lauren dressed in a black top, black skinny jeans and a pair of wine pumps. Her hair was up in a bun. She couldn't help but smirk at how good joey looked. He was in a black t-shirt and dark jeans. Making their way over to where Jay, Abi, Whitney and Tyler were sitting. "Hey" Lauren smiled as she took her seat. No one had broken out of the conversation they were in to notice their arrival.

"Haven't you heard Lauren?" Abi looked up at her older sister finally.

"Obviously not! Go on tell me?" Lauren said as Joey took his seat beside her after coming from the bar.

"They found Dereks killer." Abi said looking for a reaction from her sister. She knew that night was a touchy subject for Lauren.

"Who?" This time it wasn't Lauren who spoke but Joey. Joey arm protectively went around Lauren.

"Kat. Apparently when you left the house, Derek stumbled into the kitchen. Kat had come to finish things with him. She knew he'd never let her go so she saw her chance to get Derek out of her life for good. No one can find her, she got away. She dropped Tommy off to Alfie, no one has seen or heard from her since. "Abi said without taking a breath. She looked from her sister to her boyfriend both with the same unreadable expression on their face.

"We better go tell Alice" Lauren said looking at her boyfriend. He simply nodded standing up from the table. "I guess we'll see you guys later" After trading goodbyes the couple left.

.

.

.

"We were just on our way to meet you guys." Alice smiled as she walked out of No.5 with Peter. Alice has been staying with Tanya, Abi, Oscar and Cora. She was unable to bring herself to return to no.23.

"How about we go to ours yeah? There's something we need to tell you both." Lauren said with a weak smile. She knew the longer they stayed outdoors the more chance someone else would tell Alice. Joey walked ahead as Lauren trailed behind with Alice. Alice asked questions about the Vic which Lauren answered politely. Joey put on the kettle and poured 3 whiskeys.

"Al this ain't a conversation we'd like to be having with you but we need to tell you before someone else does." Lauren said taking her cousins hand squeezing it gently. Joey gently rubbed soothing circles on Laurens back. He knew this situation couldn't be good for her.

"Al they found Dereks murder" Joey said quietly already seeing the tears fill his sister's eyes. "It was Kat, Alice. She's on the run but all evidence points to her. She had no alibi, her prints were on the knife. She obviously realised the police were closing in on her and ran before the caught her. I'm sorry Alice. I know you had both gotten close while she was with Derek." The name even sounded bitter on his tongue. He knew you shouldn't speak badly of the dead but that man was pure evil.

"I just never thought it would be her." Alice said shaking her head in disbelief. "It makes sense to me now. He ruined her life, he made her miserable. He controlled us both. We both had to of eventually snapped. She just snapped before I did. I think I want to go home now. Can we go to your place Pete?" Alice asked her fiancée. Alice was moving into Peters next week but had yet to fully move in due to her working so much.

"You sure you're ok?" Lauren asked her cousin again. She pulled her into a tight hug. "Just don't forget me and Joey are always here for you"

"I know, thank you Lauren." Alice smiled weakly stepping out of the embrace and back to Peter. "We'll see you tomorrow yeah?" Lauren nodded lightly as she moulded into Joeys side.

"Night" Peter said before following Alice out of the apartment.

.

.

.

A month had passed and Kat was still not found. Lauren has a sneaky suspicion that she had ran to wherever Stacey was. The drama had now died down, her mother had gone to spend the next two months with Jane. She had promised she would return to help Lauren with the baby. Finding out who Derek's killer was had lifted a weight off Alice's shoulders. Alice had been throwing herself into planning the wedding and opening a crèche funded by the money Derek had left her in his will. She had thought something good should come from something bad. Lauren had now become manager of RnR much to her delight. She also planned to do a managerial course when the baby came. Jack and Michael had both taken a step back to let Joey run the gym for them. Jack was planning his upcoming wedding to Sharon. Michael wanted to spend more time with Scarlett and on other projects. Life for Joey and Lauren had finally worked out. It seemed everything was on track. Who would have ever though two people marked as Trouble with a Capital T would find each other and fall in love.

"You ok babe?" Joey said as he passed Lauren dropping a kiss on her head. Tonight they were in the Vic for Alice and Peter's engagement party.

"I'm good" Lauren smiled widely as Joey kept moving towards the group of boys. Looking around the room everyone she cared about was here. For once Lauren Branning could say she hadn't a care in the world. That her life was finally on track. She could honestly say at that moment she wouldn't change a single thing.

.

.

.

_**That was the last chapter there's an epilogue which should be up in the next few days and a sequel which should be up sometime next week. Hope you enjoyed this fic. X **_


	18. Epilogue

_**Sorry for the wait. This is the Epilogue. I will be doing a Sequel. The title will be Trouble with Family. That's also a little hint for the sequel. Hope you all enjoyed this fic. X **_

.

.

.

Lauren yawned as she looked at the clock, getting up she followed the small cry across the hall. Looking down at the small baby she couldn't help but smile as the babies cries were replaced with a gargle and a slight smile. She would never be a morning person but some things had persuaded her morning weren't all bad.

"Hello lil' man" Lauren smiled as she picked up her three month old son. "Someone's hungry" Lauren let out another yawn as she settled into the rocking chair feeding her baby. It still felt strange to her to be able to call herself a Mum. Gently rubbing her finger down Theo's face, she left out a soft sigh. She ever thought she could love anyone as much as Joey if not more until he was born. He was a lot more like Joey than her, although Joey said she and her son shared the same pout. Theo had Joey's hair colour and eyes but she couldn't deny he had her lips. The moments alone and with Joey with Theo is what she craved. She loved just been locked up in their own little cocoon. Of course all their family had fallen head over heels for Theo just like his Mum and Dad. Abi and Alice fought over who could babysit and Tanya wheeled him around the square with so much pride it was ridiculous. There hadn't been much drama with her family which she was shocked about. Joey had been a constant rock to her. He had taken instantly to being a dad. He would even get up for night feeds if he could be sadly he didn't have the right equipment for that. He was there for nappy changes, baths and anything else that Theo needed.

Walking back to the bedroom she couldn't help but smile at how peaceful Joey looked. His arm was extended to her side of the bed which happened so naturally for them both. She really missed him when he was gone on business trips, which was pretty rare. Michael had decided to leave the square with Scarlett after Janine made his life a living hell. After he finally got full custody he left, still staying in contact with both Lauren and Joey. Jack left shortly after deciding it was with Ronnie he wanted to be. Knowing they could never restart their life together in the Square they had moved to Newcastle in hopes of starting fresh. Lauren had taken it especially hard due to the fact Jack and she had a very strong bond. He had always been on her side even when everyone else wasn't. He had always seen the good in Lauren something she lacked from both her parents. Although her Dad saw the good in her more than her mother ever did. Since both Michael and Jack had left. Michael and Jack had given a gift to Joey for his and Lauren future, the gym. They wanted the both of them to have a good start in life. Jack being Lauren uncle and Joey's godfather wanted everything to work out for them both. He knew how hard it was being young and having a child, he saw Max and Michael both struggle.

"Morning sleepyhead" Lauren gently placed a kiss on Joeys lips. Theo lay on Lauren chest looking up at his Mum.

"Morning babe, Morning cutie" Joey returned the kiss and gently took Theo placing him on his chest. "You slept late this morning and all through the night. Who's being a good boy?" Joey cooed to his son.

"I thought the time would never come." Lauren sighed moulding onto Joey's side. Although Theo for the last two months had only woken up once a night, it was nice to get a full night's sleep. "Giving Mummy and Daddy their rest for auntie Abs party tonight, aren't you baby?" Lauren said as Theo grabbed her finger with his hand. Lauren still couldn't believe how much he had grown over the last three months.

"Are you excited babe? It's your night out since you had the lil guy." Joey said dropping a kiss on her forehead. Although Lauren hadn't said anything about leaving Theo. Joey had noticed the way she tensed when anybody brought it up or the slight stutter she took when someone asked her about it. He knew it was going to be hard but she couldn't really miss her sisters eighteenth birthday. Although Lauren had organised the whole event, she had kept Theo close by. Joey knew Lauren loved working, organising and PR seemed to come naturally to her. Max and Jack had joked with her that she had the Branning gift of the gab, much to Laurens annoyance.

"It's going to be weird not having him for a whole night. I'm going to miss him." Lauren sighed. Joeys Mum had offered to take Theo for the night so Lauren wouldn't have to rush back to a babysitter. Lauren was grateful for the offer but she just didn't know would she be able to handle leaving Theo that long. Their families had all babysat for them before just not for this long. Joey had gone back to work after two weeks but Lauren had another 2 months before she had to go back to work. She had gotten Theo into the perfect routine. She knows every mother says there baby is perfect but Theo was so good she could never complain.

"I know baby but we get to spend our first night alone since Theo was born. You got to be excited about that?" Joey smirked his signature grin causing Lauren to give her own smirk. It wasn't like that hadn't already had sex, seriously there was no problem in that department.

"Maybe Moon" Lauren winked as she moved from the bed. This was their usual routine. Lauren would feed Theo bring him to their bed, Theo would usually fall back to sleep for another hour which gave Lauren time to have her shower and breakfast. If Joey wasn't there she would put him back into the cot. She thought it gave her two boys some time alone.

"You know someday Branning , you will be a Moon too." Joey said matter-of-factly to his gorgeous girlfriend.

"I hope so" Lauren chuckled lightly leaving there room.

.

.

.

"Oh my god baby girl." Lauren rolled her eyes as her best friend looked her up and down. Lauren had being dying to wear her dress but now she wasn't so sure. She had gotten it before she found out she was pregnant but never got the chance to wear it. The black body con dress clung to her body she finished the look off with smoky eyes, a red lip, a pair of nude heels and curled hair. "You look smoking. If I didn't know, I wouldn't think you had my little godson three months ago." Fats and Whitney were Theo's godson.

"Are you sure it's ok?" Lauren said checking herself over in the mirror again. Fatboy had called to help Lauren bring Theos stuff across to her mother's house. Tina was staying there for the night. Joey was running late and was going to meet them at the restaurant. The whole family was going for a meal before going to RnR for Abi's party.

"Babe if you weren't like a sister yeah? And of course Joey wasn't in the picture. I would be trying to get with you right now yeah?" Fats said as he bounced Theo on his knee.

"Thanks Fats. You're the best." Lauren turned locking the door as they made their way across the square.

Lauren walked into her Mums house and it was absolutely crazy. Her mum was running around with rollers in her hair. Poopy was doing Abi's make-up. Lauren laughed at the scenes in front her Ava was having a drink talking to Jay and Dexter. Lauren only guessed her Nan was outside the backdoor smoking.

"Darlin" Tanya smiled as she finally realised her daughter and grandsons presence. "Oh my god don't you look so handsome." Tanya picked up her grandson noticing his t-shirt, chinos and converse.

"He only has like the best genes in the world Tan" Fats smirked stating the obvious. "Big T is my main man."

"Of course he's just the cutest." Alice cooed after walking in the door closely followed by Peter. Lauren turned her attention to her sister who looked so stressed out anyone would think it was her wedding day. Lauren followed Abi up into her room as she put on her dress.

"I'm like so nervous Lo." Lauren chuckled at her sister as she tied zipped up her dress. "Dad and Mum never stay in the same room together. Tonight there are going to have to spend the whole night together! " Abi said shaking her head. "They'll have an argument Lo and ruin everything."

"Abigail you were always the worrier." Lauren smiled fixing a piece of her sister's hair. "I promise you they both will be on their best behaviour yeah? Joey, Jay and I will make sure of that. You just enjoy your birthday. You only turn eighteen once. So you put a smile on that pretty face of yours or Theo won't be happy. He has to get his picture taken with his auntie." Lauren said leading her sister down the stair.

"My two babies." Tanya smiled with tears in her eyes. "All grown up, you both look so beautiful." Abi wore her hair up, a pink dress and brown heels. "Come on get in a picture." After the rounds of pictures they soon made their way to the restaurant.

"Don't you just look amazing even better with our son on your hip." Lauren smiled looking up at her gorgeous boyfriend. Joey was dressed in a black pants and light blue shirt. Joey gently dropped a kiss on Laurens lips taking Theo from her arms. "Ain't you looking good too lil man."

"He missed his daddy. I missed his daddy." Lauren smiled pulling Joeys lips to hers. Alice caught a sneaky picture, she just couldn't help it. Lauren looking up at Joey with so much love and vice versa as Theo snuggled into his father's chest.

"You too behave." Came Max's voice from behind Joey. "How is my little grandson?" Max said rubbing his hand over a sleepy Theo's head. Taking their seats everyone sat around apart from the few bitter words between Max and Tanya the meal had gone perfectly. It didn't help that Kirsty had attended much to Tanya's annoyance.

"I better go to Mum's and settle him." Lauren said as everyone started leaving for RnR.

"I'll come with you babe." Joey said taking the baby bag and the buggy with a sleeping Theo.

"This is nice." Lauren said as her arm instantly linked through Joeys as they made their way across the square.

"Yeah babe it is." Joey said as they made their way into the house. Lauren changed and feed Theo before kissing his sleeping head laying him down in his cot. "I'm going to miss you baby. You be good for your Nan. Mommy and Daddy will be over first thing to get you. "Lauren quietly left the room.

"He should be down for the night. There's milk in the fridge and if there's any problems just call yeah?" Lauren said as she checked her clutch for her keys.

Tina chuckled as she watched the young girl mentally tick her check list. "Lo I know what I'm doing yeah? You just go and enjoy tonight. I promise I'll call if anything happens." Tina said as she saw them off at the door.

"Thanks again Mum." Joey said as he kissed her cheek.

"Anytime baby"

.

.

.

"This is the best party eeevveerr" Abi slurred as she hugged her sister. "You're the best Lo. I couldn't have done this without you. "Lauren chuckled to herself as Lola pulled Abi back onto the dance floor. Picking up her orange juice and one for Whit, she made her way back to where a three month pregnant Whitney sat.

"I wish I could drink tonight." Whitney said as she sipped her drink. Lauren chuckled lightly at her friend as they watched a drunken Cora flirt with Patrick.

"Babe I still ain't drinking and Theo is three months. Just think in 6 months the baby will be here and it'll be all worth it yeah?" Lauren smiled as she saw Alice and Joey dance together.

"I know but its night's like tonight I wish I could just get up and dance." Whitney sighed.

Lauren pulled her friend from her seat. "Just because you're pregnant don't think you can't enjoy yourself. " It wasn't long before the two girls were dancing and laughing.

"Mind if I cut in." Joey smiled as his hands circled Lauren waist instinctively. Lauren turned putting her arms around Joey's neck.

"You know you're the hottest girl in this room right now. " Joey said as he gently laid a kiss on her neck. Lauren laughed lightly blushing a little at his words.

"Say's the god that is Joseph Moon." Lauren smirked knowing he hated anyone commenting on how handsome he was. Even if it was just Lauren complimenting him.

"You two, are just so gorgeous together. I just couldn't have picked anyone better for my Lauren." Tanya said drunkenly as she clicked the camera.

"Thanks Mum." Lauren smiled as she looked at Joey.

"Let's get out of here. " Joey said as the DJ stopped. "I want to spend some quality time with you." Handing her jacket as if to take no for an answer.

"I like the sound of that" Lauren smiled giving a quick goodbye to everyone.

Walking across the square Lauren moulded into Joey's side. They met a few drunken people from the party along the way to their flat.

"What is this babe?" Lauren asked as she saw a trail of rose petals. Turning around she saw Joey down one knee. "Babe" Lauren said putting her hand to her mouth.

"Lo. I've been planning this a while now. I know you wouldn't want some grand gesture but I wanted to make it a little bit special. I knew you'd suspect something if I wanted Theo to stay overnight at Mums, so tonight was perfect." Joey smirked at his girlfriend. "You are the most amazing person I know Lo. You get me like no one else ever has. We made the most beautiful little boy. You are my everything. So Miss Lauren Branning will you marry me?" As he Pulled a white gold diamond ring from his pocket.

"Yes. YES" Lauren said with tears rolling down her cheeks. He slide the ring onto her finger. "It's beautiful babe."

"Glad you like it fiancée." Joey smirked as he lifted Lauren from her feet her legs instantly circling his waist. "Now let me show you how much I love you."

"Hmmm sounds good fiancé." Lauren said as she kissed Joey with as much passion as she could muster. This was one of the most perfect moments in her life.

.

.

.

_**Hope it was ok. See you next time x **_


End file.
